After the End
by SimplyDelacour
Summary: GOING UNDER MAJOR REVISION-Hermione decides that she's not going to stand any more of the shaming and neglection her friends put her through, so she leaves. Several years later, as Healer, she is transferred to St. Mungo's due to mysterious attacks and deaths. Coming back, she didn't know what to expect, no one did. Dramione AU-FORMERLY "2005"
1. Prologue

**Okay so I want to make this as short as possible. So recently I decided to rewrite this story, it's basically some of the same stuff, just with some stuff added in and hopefully better grammar. I may also be changing dates around, so bear with me. I need this to be confusing as little as possible. I probably wont post a new chapter until I've cleaned all fourteen chapters, so bare with me for the following weeks. Thank you for all the support.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to JK Rowling, our rightful queen._

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Sunday, October 16, 2005**

 **The Daily Prophet**

 **Seven Years Gone By**

 _Seven years ago, our famous Harry James Potter, defeated the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. In the past seven years, we have interviewed several of The Golden Trio's friends, asking about their relationships, what occurred after the Battle, and about the baffling disappearance of Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of Her Age._

 _One of several Hogwart students noticed that Ron and Hermione had gotten close over the summer between the end of the war, and the beginning of their official seventh year. The student has also noticed that Ron had taken a strong liking to several ladies both his age and younger. Many avoided telling Miss. Granger about his ongoings behind doors, as well as avoiding the topic with his best friend and sister._

 _It soon came to light that Miss Granger herself was no saint after catching a very drunk Ron in the streets of Paris with an Australian model. The next morning it was found out that he had proposed to the model three days prior. Ronald Weasley soon explained that he had been courting the model for several months now after he had found Hermione Granger in the arms of another._

 _One of their closest friends soon realized that Hermione Granger had left the following day, a note stating her departure for an indefinite amount of time. Over the years it had been rumored that Miss Granger had had several lovers. Among many were Viktor Krum, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan, George Weasley, etc._

 _It was also rumored that Miss Granger had been neglected by several of her peers and closest friends. She had been found several times crying in the isolated halls of the castle, as well as arguing with Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley._

 _It has been over seven years since the rumors stirred of Hermione Granger's infidelity and her sudden disappearance. It has never been cleared of what occurred, although we all hope one day she will step out of the shadows and prove to us her Gryffindor pride._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: OMG YES I KNOW...it's been a year and I am sooooo sorry, I lot of stuff has happened and I've been so distant from FanFiction in general, but I'm back and more ready than ever to rewrite and finish this story, because I have sooooo many ideas for this story. Hopefully I can do everything I want to do. This is my first story...my first baby and I think it's time to finish. ALSO IMPORTANT: I am changing a things in the story so things that happen in this chapter are not going to go with the next few chapters, so please keep that in mind, I'm sorry for being such a mess.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer:_ _I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to JK Rowling, our rightful queen._

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 **Sunday October 16, 2005**

Hermione stared down at the picture on front of the Daily Prophet. It was a picture of herself, with Harry and Ron. They all looked young and excited. The picture was taken the day they returned from their final year at Hogwarts. No one really knew, but even then she was already faking her smiles. She could see her smile slip at one point, but no one noticed. They never had.

A small pale hand ripped the paper out of Hermione's hand. "Was this right before you left?" asked Janet, one of her now close friends. Janet had been the person who had helped her through the hard times she had been going through. She was the only one who really opened her arms to Hermione, when she most needed it.

Hermione nodded. "A few weeks maybe...I'm not exactly sure anymore," she said, scratching the back of her neck. Janet nodded and began reading the article attached to image.

Hermione looked down at her patients' charts, trying to ignore Janet's surprise at the list of names that were rumored to be her lovers. Thankfully she didn't ask about them. "Ginny? She's your friend r-"

"Was," Hermione stated. "Not sure if she and Harry are still going out, but I have no doubt in my mind that they're engaged at least."

"Hmmm," Janet said, sitting down at one of the desks, still looking down at the article. She turned to another page. Hermione hadn't bothered to read the rest of the articles, knowing that it would be filled with news that she wasn't really interested in. "Aha!"

"What?" Hermione asked, calmly, trying not to sound interested.

Janet picked up the paper dramatically and began reading:

* * *

" _Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Ginny Weasley have announced on October 16, 2005 that they have become engaged and will be getting married July 5 of next year. We sat down with Mr. Potter and his fiance Ms. Weasley and asked them some questions._

' _So Harry, how did you decide on this beautiful ring,' asked reporter, Lavender Brown. reaches over and holds Ms. Weasley's hand._

' _Well it's a family heirloom that my mother used to wear. I thought it was perfect for Ginny,' Mr. Potter says, giving a small kiss._

' _That's beautiful,' says. She turns to . 'I know you and Harry haven't really talked about it, but Christmas is getting closer, have you heard anything from Hermione?'_

 _hesitates to answer. 'No. It's been several years since we've heard anything from her, but we'd like to ask her, if she's even reading the Daily Prophet anymore, to come back. I think it's time to put our differences aside. We all made mistakes and wrong decisions. I know the way Harry and I acted wasn't ideal, and we're sorry for that.'_

' _Harry?' asks._

' _Hermione was like a sister to me. I know our relationship will never be the same, but we'd like for her to be there for our wedding.'_

' _Have you decided where the wedding is going to take place?'_

' _No, not yet,' says. 'But a lot of people have offered us their homes to host it.'_

* * *

"Might be the fact that your fiance is The Boy Who Lived?" Janet said, feeling salty about what she had previously read. "How much full of shit can they get? _We all made mistakes and wrong decisions?_ No kidding sweetie."

"Just leave it Jan, it's not going to get us anywhere screaming at a piece of paper," Hermione said, frowning down at her charts. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel anything. It had been awhile since she had been mixed with emotions. She didn't know whether she was sad or pissed about the article.

"No, but maybe if you wrote to them and told them to not talk about you in Daily-"

"They're not the ones bringing me up, it's the reporters. Especially those who went to school with us. They don't have the balls to ask about me when they're not at work and can guarantee their safety," Hermione wrinkled her nose, thinking about Lavender Brown.

Lavender and Ron had gotten married a few months ago. The Daily Prophet described it as an elegant, small wedding, with only close family and friends involved. Lavender had worn a beautiful strapless dress, while Ron wore fitting wizard robes. They had been the image of a perfect couple, front page on the Daily Prophet.

Hermione had spent the day locked in her room, crying. She still had feelings for him, then, even after everything he had done to her. Emotionally abused her...She only hoped Lavender didn't have to go through everything she went through, Hermione couldn't wish that on anyone.

Hermione spent the rest of the day, numbly going to check on all her patients, forcing a smile, trying her best not to crack. She wished she could let the articles go, could let go of her memories and feelings. She didn't want to remember the good days anymore. She wanted to hate all of them-she did, but to an extent. They were the only people who understood what she went through, and half the time she didn't know she felt about it.

* * *

 **Monday October 17, 2005**

Hermione walked into the hospital, a coffee in her hand. She was still in her pajamas. It was her day off, so she was surprised when she was called in for an emergency accident. There had been zero to no details about what had occured. Janet was waiting for her already with her work robes, Hermione always kept an extra pair just in case. She pushed Hermione into the nearest empty room.

"What happened?" Hermione asked furiously putting on her robes, while her roomate held her coffee. Hermione ignored her when Janet took a sip from her cup.

Janet frowned. "An explosion...um two quidditch teams were having a meeting at the Ministry." The French Ministry, Hermione reminded herself. "They were planning their friendly game. They're the two best quidditch teams right now and they were trying to give back to their fans or something. They were attacked, during their meeting."

"Attacked!" Hermione exclaimed, confused. Janet nodded.

"Apparently the British Ministry has been having trouble with death eaters again. It's being kept on low, they don't want their population to go into panic. It's only been seven years since You-Know-Who fell, how do you think they would look in the eyes of the world if they couldn't deal with a small pest?"

Hermione grabbed her coffee, took two big gulps and through it into the trash can. "That's only the beginning," Janet continued. "It makes no sense that they were even holding the meeting here in France. The other team is Bulgarian, so there's no way for them to be even holding the meeting here, unless they're playing in France."

"Are they?"

"No, they confirmed the match to be played at a stadium in Scotland."

"That makes no sense," Hermione shook her head.

Together they walked into the ER. It was a mess, mediwizards and mediwitches were rushing in several quidditch players. Most of them seemed to have small injuries, but they had divided the room, into small injuries and larger more serious injuries.

"Your specialty," Janet reminded her. Hermione held back the urge to roll her eyes. Being an emergency Healer had been her specialty, but recently she had gotten into kids.

"Healer Granger, we have a male in room 6. He suffered 16 broken bones, several bruises, and a minor head injury. He lost his conscious after the explosion and hasn't woken up yet. He pushed another quidditch player out of the way, risking himself," the mediwitch said, admiration clearly spread across her face.

"Name?"

"Um...Draco Malfoy. Age 25, weighs 179 pounds, 6 feet tall," the mediwitch said, looking down at her own chart. Hermione stopped right in the door. _Malfoy? Draco Malfoy_. She looked at the man in the bed. He was unconscious, like the mediwitch said. He had several bruises on his face, and a small cut on his cheek.

"Healer Granger? Is everything all right? Do you need help?" the mediwitch asked, clearly wanting to stay. Hermione saw as she bit her lip, not taking her eyes off of the unconscious Malfoy.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, it's fine. You have far much more important things to attend to," she said, walking into the room and slamming the door behind her. She closed all the curtains and silenced the room.

Without hesitation, Hermione began working on her patient. She reduced the swelling as much as possible, and put ointment on the small cut. Once examining she slowly began healing his broken bones, making sure he was healing correctly.

She hadn't heard much from Draco, except that his marriage had failed almost immediately. Hermione hadn't been surprised...getting married at 18 was not ideal. There was always a small part in her that knew that everything he did was to save his mother, he had said it several times during The Trials, and she had believed him without question, even when everyone she knew didn't believe him. She had known...even before the War broke out.

Once finishing, she asked another healer to help her put him in a more uncomfortable room in the floors above. After making sure he was settled, she went down to the cafeteria where Janet was waiting for her...James with her.

James was sort of like a boyfriend, but not really. They went on dates, he had slept over several times, but they hadn't established anything. Hermione didn't really have any feelings towards him, he was more of a distraction half of time. She felt bad, for thinking of him that way, but he was clingy and Hermione just wasn't looking for that at the moment, at least not with James.

"How was it?" Janet asked, knowing who she had been given. James clueless as ever, ate his lunch.

"My patient is still unconscious, but he's stable," Hermione informed her.

"What a lucky man, was put in the hands of one of the best healers in Jean Beaujon Medical Center," James said, giving her a small wink. Hermione gave him a small smile. He was a real charmer. "Are we still going out tonight?"

"I don't think so. I'm too tired. Why don't you take Jan out, I'm sure she needs a distraction from this place," Hermione said. She could see the confusion in James eyes, when she told him to take Jan out. She wanted to make clear that they weren't anything serious, that they could see other people.

"Um…" Janet said, looking uncomfortable. Hermione gave her a look, pleading to her. "We could go see a movie, come on! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Um...sure," James said, unsure. He looked over at Hermione, who avoided making eye contact with him. Hermione ate her lunch silently, while James and Janet decided on what movie to watch.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to go check on my patient," Hermione picked up her trash. She didn't turn to say bye as she left.

She walked around for a bit, before getting the guts to walk into the room. His back was to her. He was putting on his button up, when she walked in. He ran his hands over his hair.

"Sorry, I can come back," she mumbled, and turned around.

"No, it's okay," he stopped her. Hermione stood in the middle of the doorway, her back to him. She took a deep breath and turned around. There was no reaction. He didn't look shocked or happy. He just stood there, they both did. They didn't say anything.

"Granger," he said, sitting down on the bed, his shirt still open, shoeless.

"Malfoy," she greeted. She grabbed the chart from outside and walked up to him reviewing his chart. "You took a big blow. I heard you pushed someone out of the way?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Your Bulgarian ex-boyfriend," Draco said. Hermione's head snapped up. "He's in the room next door. He only suffered a few scratches, but some of healers seem keen on the idea of keeping him overnight." He chuckled.

"Still don't like him?" she asked, rolling her sleeve up. She saw him flinch at the sight of her scar on her forearm. The scar had almost disappeared, but you could still make out the letters, and she could vividly remember how she got. "Do you mind?" He shook his head, his eyes still on her forearm.

"It's not that I don't like him. We're fine, but the pretense of hating each other is becoming more real as the World Cup is getting closer," he said. Hermione pressed her hands against his side, trying to feel his ribs, feel if anything was still broken. He was cold. She looked up at him, to see if he reacted to any pain. She ran her fingers over the scars he had, not the ones he had received today, but the ones he had received before and during the war.

"Do you have any pain?" she asked. He shook his head. "Are you participating at the World Cup?"

"No, but I like to keep things in the mix just in case," he shrugged. Hermione nodded. She walked over to one of the cabinets and took a small bin of ointment and handed it to Draco.

"Put this over your cut, it'll help with the healing and make sure there's little to no visible scars," she said, handing it to him. He took it, their hands brushed. "You can leave now if you want. If you have any headaches make sure to contact a healer as soon as possible."

"Will do," he said, as he finished dressing himself. Hermione nodded and began making her way out. "Wait Granger!" She stopped. "Have you talked to them? Ginny? Harry?"

And there it was! She was expecting it. Hermione knew that walking into the room would not only come with confronting her childhood bully, but also with the series of questions of her entire life for the past few years.

"Um...I have no need to," Hermione responded. She turned her back to him, putting everything back in the cabinet.

"They've tried getting in touch wi-"

"Yes, I know," she interrupted.

"It's just. I don't know how you've been dealing with this, but I've gotten close to them. They really do regret everything they have done. Ron is obviously still feels guilty over everything he did and knows there's no way in hell you could ever forgive him...Harry and Ginny they miss you the-"

"If you're telling me this so that I go back crying to them? To even consider forgiving them? You're wasting your breath Malfoy. There's no way I could forgive them. Not after everything they did," she shook her head, crossing her arms. Hermione Granger was shocked to say the least when she heard Malfoy say that he and her childhood friends were acquaintances of some sort.

Malfoy shrugged. "It was worth a shot. I knew, someone as strong willed and stubborn as you wouldn't be swayed by a few words, but I had I had to try."

"Why do you even care?"

"Well Granger. I don't know if you've been keeping up, but Harry, the Weasleys and I have become quiet close over the last four years. It took someone from the outside to finally make them realize how shitty they've been acting," Draco said, grabbing his jacket from the end of the bed. He made his way towards to the door, but stopped in front of her. "They need you right now."

He walked out, leaving Hermione not only pissed as fuck, but confused. _They need you right now_. The words echoed in her head, she didn't know how long she had been standing there, but a giggle from the room next door caught her attention. _Viktor._

Hermione pushed the door opened and found her fourth year, Yule Ball date on a bed, a nurse attending to his not so serious wound. Hermione had gotten the reputation of being a very serious Healer, one who didn't appreciate unprofessionalism, so she wasn't surprised when the nurse put on a straight face and walked out the room, without saying another word to Viktor.

She waited until the nurse had closed the door behind her, to close the curtains, and jump into the arms of the Bulgarian Seeker. "Hermione," he breathed, hugging her back almost as tightly. His accent was almost gone. He could finally say her name without mispronouncing it, but that was the least of her worries.

"Viktor," she replied back, and pulled away. "What in the world happened? I heard there was an attack."

Viktor nodded. "An explosion," he stated. Hermione got comfortable where she sat, she knew this might be a long story. Viktor explained to her how they had been at a meeting, he and Draco had been by a window talking about the World Cup, when Draco had noticed that there was someone in a black hood staring at them from outside. Draco had pushed him out of the way, putting himself in the fireline.

"I was surprised really...we haven't talked much since the war, and you had told me all those stories about him through our letters," he said, grabbing her hand and rubbing his finger over her palm. Hermione felt her face heat up.

"Hmmm," she said, nodding. She avoided making eye contact. "I just came from talking with him...he asked me about Harry and Ginny. They're friends now apparently."

"Yes, I know," Viktor nodded. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. She pulled her hand away from him, standing up. She saw the realization in Viktor's eyes. "Oh shit! Hermione! I'm sorry!"

"No it's fine," she lied, walking backwards towards the door. She gave him a small smile, which he didn't buy. Of course he didn't. Viktor had been the one of people, if not the only person, she had kept in contact with. Charlie and George being the other two.

"No, it's not," he said, standing up and walking up to her. He grabbed her hand. "Look I know I should have said something to you before, but I knew you wouldn't take it well." She opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head. "You are Hermione, _the_ Hermione Granger, The Brightest Witch of Her Age, one of the few people who can hide her emotions...but not from me."

Hermione watched as he dipped his head low. A thousand images flashed before her eyes. The first time she had seen him at The Triwizard Tournament, the days he would spend with her at the library, the day he asked her to the Yule Ball, the Yule Ball, how he had looked at her that night, the dates that they had gone to over the summers that followed...It all came flushing into her brain, a wave of emotions. They varied, from curiosity, happiness, nervousness, excitement, to sadness and heartbreak. Her first love.

"I can't," she said softly, his lips barely brushing her lips. She saw him pull back, confused. She held his hand tighter. "I love you, you know I always will...but not in _that_ way. Not anymore."

He nodded. "I understand," he let go of her hand, Hermione frowned. She felt a pang of sadness and loneliness hit her smack in the chest. He ran his hands over his hair and turned around. He gave her a small smile. "It's okay, it's going to be hard to get over it, over you. You are a very...unique person Hermione."

"Thank you Viktor," she smiled, she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Healer Granger, Healer Bonnett to Healer Dubois' office please," she heard a nurse say through the speakers say in French. Hermione closed her eyes, wishing she could stay a little longer here with Viktor, make sure he was taken care of, catch up with him.

"I've got to go," she said, a small frown on her face. "Maybe we could catch up later...dinner perhaps?"

Viktor nodded and she walked out. She took a deep breath calming herself and making the Head Healer's office. Dubois was an elderly lady with a long nose and half moon glasses. Upon first sight she might seem mean and gloomy, but Hermione has gotten to know the lady well enough, and knew she was a sweet lady.

Janet was already in front of Dubois went she walked in. She was looking at a paper in her hands, she was shaking. When she noticed Hermione walk in, she immediately gave her an embrace. "Oh Hermione!"

Dubois asked her to sit down, a small frown on her face. She handed her a letter. The symbol of the French Ministry on it. Hermione opened it.

* * *

 _Dear Hermione Granger,_

 _Over the last several months we have remained in contact with the British Ministry, who at the moment is going through a long progress of incarcerating the death eaters that remain. They have taken a big blow, both economically and population wise. Several first responders have quit their jobs in fear that their families will be harmed in any way. The British Ministry has sent out a letter to several ministries, asking for help._

 _The French Ministry had decided to help this time around, and will be supplying the British Ministry with 50 of our best first responders. We have taken your reputation and several letters of recommendation from your bosses and have decided you would be a good fit. We would love it if you were sent overseas to represent the French Ministry in these hard times._

 _Your position would not stay the same. We have talked to many Healers in St. Mungos and have come to the conclusion that you will be one of the three_ _ **Head Healers**_ _along with Angelica Weasley and Luna Lovegood. We hope that you accept this wonderful opportunity and join your comrades._

 _Best regards,_

 _Minister Thomas Martin_

 _French Minister of Magic_

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes trying to control her breathing. She felt Janet's eyes on her, she pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

"You don't have to do this," Janet reassured her. Hermione wiped the tears falling from her eyes and shook her head.

"No...they need help and I'm not...I'm not going to let my problems come in between my job," Hermione said, hugging herself.

Dubois still sat in her desk. Hermione knew she wasn't comfortable with presentations of emotions. Dubois managed a small smile, which Hermione returned.

"If you will be taking the spot I'm going to need your signatures in these documents," Dubois said, taking out a stack of papers from her desk. She put it down. "Now your circumstances are different from each other. Healer Bonnett, since you are a citizen of the French Ministry you will be allowed to stay in for as as long as they need and two more years if you wish to stay longer. If you'd like a permanent position there, you will have to go through the the British Ministry's Immigration System and be accepted in. Now, Healer Granger, since you are a British citizen they will be asking you to remain for a minimum of five years-"

"Five years?!" Hermione exclaimed.

Dubois nodded. "Yes, because of your sudden disappearance the Ministry wants to keep tabs on you for the first year. No one will be following you, but they do want to make sure you are no affiliated with the sudden attacks."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They understand why you would be bothered by this, but people don't feel safe Healer Granger. In this month alone there have been twelve public attacks. The Ministry has been trying to keep it in the lows, but it's getting out of their control."

"No, it's fine I understand," Hermione nodded. She knew, especially the people who had taken part of the war, that there were people who had taken the other side and had felt betrayed. "Where do I sign?"

Both Janet and Hermione signed their papers and walked out of the office. They had been sent home, to pack. They had been given a week to find somewhere to move and to begin work by next Monday. Janet was looking at the catalogue of flats that were being offered to the transfers.

"So…" Janet began. "There's this cute flat near St. Mungos, but there's only one room."

"Janet," Hermione said, giving her a small smile. "If you want to live alone just tell me."

"It's not that I don't like living with you Hermione, it's just I need my personal space you know?" Janet said. Hermione nodded.

Hermione didn't know whether to be sad that she was going to be living alone or happy that she was going to be able to walk around naked whenever she wanted. She shook her head laughing, taking the catalogue out of Janet's hands. Janet talked to the English lady on the phone trying to see if the flat she wanted was still available.

They arrived home, Janet ready to pack and leave for her new flat. Hermione knew that it was Janet's dream to live a year or two in London and couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. Janet was done packing by night and stopped by to say goodbye to Hermione.

"I'm ready," Janet said, dressed in a casual button up and black jeans. Hermione got off of her bed, where she was still looking for a flat, and her hugged her friend.

"Good luck. Owl me once you're there," Hermione said. She felt like a big sister to Janet, especially since Janet didn't have any living relatives, they had been killed during the War.

"Obviously," Janet smiled at her. "Find me the minute you get there."

"Will do," Hermione nodded.

Janet left and Hermione was left alone in the flat.

She woke up around ten feeling a heavy weight on her chest. She soon found herself curled up into a ball, crying. She began sobbing, triggering the images of the night she had received her scar on her forearm. Hermione began to scratch her arm in hope that some sort of pain would help her snap out of it...it never did. She could hear the laughs of Bellatrix, the excruciating pain that she felt throughout her entire body. Small screams escaped her mouth and she bit her lip, till it bled, trying to silence herself. She didn't want to feel the pain anymore, she wanted to feel safe...alone. Janet had been her companion for so long and now that she was gone she felt alone.

She felt a pair of strong hands, she didn't see who it was. Hermione continued to sob into her pillow and scratch her arm, she knew she was going to be leaving scratches, but she didn't care.

"Shhh Hermione, calm down, you're safe," said a soft male voice. James? Was it him? She couldn't hear the voice clearly, it was far away.

The arms wrapped themselves around her body and pulled her into a tight hug, Hermione didn't care who it was, she needed body comfort. She need anything that could keep her from falling deeper into the dark hole.

"Shhh," the voice said, rubbing her back. She opened her eyes and saw the shirt she was crying on was black. She openly sobbed. "Calm down," the male continued to coo into her ear.

Hermione didn't know when, but at point they were both lying down on her bed, and she didn't care if the this man was a complete stranger. She just felt grateful for him being there, even if it was by coincidence. He could have left, but he didn't. _That's all Hermione needed then._

* * *

 **EEEP! The official first chapter is done and I am sooooo happy with. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it and tell me whether you are an older reader of this story or new one! Also chapter lengths will be varying from longer ones to shorter ones, depending how much rewriting I think the chapter needs.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I _just_ made the decision that I want to make a schedule for myself, so that it helps me stay on track. I am not 100 percent sure yet, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be posting Tuesday and either Friday or Saturday. Oh, my...am I excited, definitely. **

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of_ these characters _. They all belong to JK Rowling, our rightful queen._ Except _for James and Jane, they're all mine...oops. At least I don't think I've seen them anywhere..._

 ** _Chapter Two_**

* * *

 **Tuesday, October 18, 2005**

The sun was shining through the massive window in the bedroom when Hermione woke up with a massive headache. The memories of what had happened the previous night, flooded into her mind. She sat up, looking around to see if the male from last night was still in the bedroom. Only she was. She let out a small breath but got up. She put on her robe on and walked out into the hall.

The entire flat was empty, she checked Janet's bedroom and found it completely empty, not a single piece of clothes remained hung in her wardrobe. She slowly made her way to the living room and kitchen, in fear that the person would be waiting for her there, he wasn't.

Hermione grabbed a cup of orange juice, trying to get over the fact that she had openly sobbed into a stranger's arms, and let him stay the night. She shook her head, frowning, how more irresponsible could she get? She reached for the flat catalog and opened it. She noticed a sticky note and opened to that page. On the sticky note it read:

 _Good to know you're going to be around Granger._

Malfoy. Of course, it was him. Hermione remembered his handwriting from Hogwarts. She held back her angry tears and took the sticky note off. Circled in the blue ink was a two bedroom flat, right in the range of money she was willing to spend. It was a bit far from St. Mungos, but she didn't mind. It wasn't close to Diagon Alley either, which would be best considering all the attacks. During the war, it had been a hotspot. It was in a small town, outside of London.

Hermione jumped in her seat when she heard a knock on her door. She made her way and opened the door expecting it to be Malfoy. Instead, she was face to face with two men; James and Viktor.

"Hermione," Viktor said, pressing a kiss to her cheek and walking in, James stalking behind him. "What is going on?" He waved a hand at all the boxes laid out in the living room. "Are you moving?"

"I'm being transferred," Hermione informed them.

"Me too," James said, happy to hear he wasn't the only one. "Janet owled last night, canceling our plans. I came over to ask if you wanted to go with me instead, but I see you have guests."

"I'm sorry James, I just want everything to go as smoothly as possible right now. I want to pack all of this and just get it over with," Hermione told him. "Maybe some other time."

"Sure," he said, knowing there was little to no chance of that happening. "Do you need help packing?"

"Um...sure," Hermione nodded. "Actually could you call in to see if this flat is still available?" She handed the catalog to James and pointed to the circled flat. James nodded and went outside to talk to the landlord.

"You eat breakfast, and I'll start packing your room. If that guy has luck you could be moving in today," Viktor said, giving her a small hug, before walking away.

Hermione sat at the table, picking at her food, not really hungry. She couldn't figure out what had happened to her last night. How could she have invited Draco Malfoy to spend the night over? How did she not even think about looking up once at the man who was comforting her?

She shook her head, took three bites of her meal and cleaned up. She and Viktor put the furniture she wasn't taking and put it outside in hopes that someone would take it.

James made sure Hermione could pay her rent up front and move in today. The landlady was a nice old woman, at least that's what James said. She was happy to welcome Hermione into the neighborhood. It was a muggle neighborhood, which Hermione noticed James wrinkled his nose at.

James was a pureblood, a very wealthy pureblood, who didn't necessarily have any blood prejudice, but couldn't understand how muggles "survived." Hermione had tried to explain him multiple times, but he never understood, or tried to, which turned her off.

They both spent the day helping her pack, it would have been completely silent if Hermione had not gotten the genius idea of putting on music. Hermione finished packing her books while the boys began moving her things to her new flat.

The elderly lady, Maggie, had a fluffy grey cat, that reminded her of Crookshanks. Maggie was nice and seemed to really like Hermione, she even offered to make her some cookies. Hermione politely declined, not wanting to bother the old lady.

James had to leave to go back his stuff as well but clearly expressed that he wanted to take Hermione out on another date soon, not giving a care in the world if Viktor was there. He left, and only she and Viktor remained.

"I installed your bed in your room, so you don't have to worry about making that tonight. I also owled Jane? Janet! She said, she had something this evening, but would come over for breakfast," Viktor said, smiling proudly at her.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I know it's hard 'Mione," Viktor said, against her ear. "You don't have to talk to them, not until you want to. You should not feel pressured at all. Ignore what the Prophet will be saying about you, _you know_ what really happened. Don't let them get to you."

"I won't," Hermione assured him. She pulled back, tears in her eyes. "You are such a good friend Viktor. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Let's go watch a movie. Maggie said there was a cinema nearby. As friends of course," he added to the end, seeing the expression and hesitation on her face.

Hermione nodded. "Let me go get by my bag and we'll go. It'll be nice to get away from these boxes."

They went to go see a movie...and it was fine. Hermione didn't know what she was waiting for, maybe a spark, like they had, had before? Viktor had tried to kiss her at the end. Hermione had pretended she didn't notice. She bid him farewell and walked into her new flat. She had a lot to do and she knew she wasn't going to stop until it was all done. It was still pretty early, so she decided to go out to a muggle store and buy some things she might want.

She pushed her cart through different departments, buying decorations; mirrors, plants, pillows, blankets and essential kitchen supplies. Hermione, at the last minute, decided to buy a TV and DVD player, as well as some of her favorite movies. The first thing she did, upon getting home, was to install her TV on a nice brown stand and put on a movie.

She arranged her kitchen the way she wanted to, the living room with the exception of sofas and couches that she made sure to buy the next day. She proceeded to go to her room where she rearranged her bed to her liking, a shelf full of her favorite books. Her bathroom was easy.

Last, but not least, she arranged her second room. She made a study/library sort of thing. There was a nice fireplace in there that she knew she would be using soon. She arranged the bookshelves, she had bought, against the wall and organized her books by genre. She then set up her desk and files. Hermione couldn't be happier with her small flat, it had everything she ever wanted.

Still at one point before going to bed, Hermione felt lonely. She pressed her eyes together, praying that she would fall asleep without crying or having a panic attack. She began counting back from one hundred until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **Friday, October 21, 2005**

 ** _Hermione's Return_**

 ** _By Lavender Brown_**

 _It was only a few days ago that we heard Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley talking to us about Hermione Granger. Now, here she is back in London._

 _Hermione Granger has spent the past five years in France, training to be a Healer. She finally became certified two years ago and has had a_ blasting _career. Coworkers describe her as a talented, witty person, and fun to be around._

 _She has been transferred from her previous workplace to St. Mungo's. Hermione signed a contract stating that she is to work there as a Head Healer for a minimum of five years._

 _Since her arrival, she has been seen out in public with Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum. It is no news to us that they have previously been seeing each other. Could this mean another chance at their relationship? Only time will tell._

 _Till then we hope Ms. Granger settles in well._

* * *

"Damn," Janet said, looking down at the picture of herself and Viktor entering the cinema. She was smiling up at him, he had just made a dumb joke or something. Hermione could see how that could be taken the wrong way, but she shook her head knowing it was nothing. "You never tell me anything I swear."

"There's nothing tell Jan. We're not a thing, I told him already," Hermione said, flipping the pancake she was making. SHE HAD AN ADDICTION TO PANCAKES, AND SHE HAD NO FUCKING SHAME.

"For his sake, I hope he doesn't push you. If he does he won't be seeing much of you," Janet said, taking a bite out of her own pancakes.

Hermione turned to her confused. "What do you mean?"

Janet chewed her pancake slowly and rolled her eyes as if making the decision to actually tell her. "When people try to push you or are pushy, you shut them down. Took James long enough to realize that if he didn't take a step back, he wouldn't have a chance."

Hermione hadn't noticed that she did that, but looking back at it now she could see where Janet was coming from. She shrugged and finished making her pancake. She sat down and poured some syrup on them.

"Have you spoken to any of them?" Janet asked, hiding behind the Prophet. Hermione glared at her through the paper.

"Of course not. I won't talk to them unless I really need to," she stated. Hermione wished Janet would let it go. She didn't.

"I know how hard it's been for you these past few years, but-"

"Janet if you came here to talk about them you know where the door is. I can't talk about them. They chose to believe Ron when they knew he was in the wrong-"

"Hermione. They had just lost family members-"

" _I did too!_ But you didn't seem me turning _my_ back on _them!_ Did you?"

"Just think about it, Hermione. They're the only people who can understand what you went through. Maybe it could help with your episodes-"

"I haven't had one in over a year," she lied.

"Don't lie. Draco Malfoy owled me yesterday asking if you had fully recovered from it. He was scared," Janet said, walking over to her side.

Hermione sighed, putting her face in her hands. "I just don't want my every living second to depend on them!" She sobbed. "I love them! I always have, deep down! I don't think I could take it if they ever did it again!"

"I know sweetie. But if you let them in...it could be for the better. You can't live life without a little risk. Life is filled with happiness and sadness. You just have to jump and hope you won't land on your face."

Hermione laughed shaking her head. "What would I do without you Jan."

"Have a pancake overdose. _Give me those!_ " Janet grabbed the other stack of pancakes she had made, shaking her head. "My lunch and dinner for today. You need real food. Go out. Take a walk. Enjoy the last few days before you have to face the Armada on Monday."

"Won't you join me?" Hermione asked.

"Not this weekend sweetheart. Maybe next week. I have so many things to see and I'm sure my tourist self will annoy you to no extent. You spend quality time with yourself. Find a nice Muggle or Wizard and go out on a date or something. It'll be nice to get your nose out of a book," she said, eyeing the book in her hand.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You and everyone in my life has said that at one point."

"Yes, but you'll listen to me," Janet said, putting on her coat. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know it's true...by the way," she said digging through her coat. She pulled out a small envelope. "Draco Malfoy didn't know where you moved so he sent this along with my letter and asked me to give it to you."

 _Not likely._ "Thanks," Hermione responded. She waited for Janet to be gone, before looking down at the small envelope. She pursed her lips, debating whether to open it. Why are you so afraid of him, she asked herself. Hermione sneered, hating the fact that she even had those thoughts. She opened the envelope. Inside it, there was a time, date, and location.

 _Noon. Johnny's Cafe. October 21st_

Hermione was confused. Johnny's Cafe was a small Muggle cafe at the end of the street. It was suspicious to say the last. Why in the world would Malfoy want to meet at a muggle cafe? She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the small card. She walked over to her new white couch. She knew it would be hard to keep it this white, but she had put some protection charms on it.

She opened her book, to where she had left it last night, but found herself looking at the clock every few minutes. Hermione put the book down at eleven, looking up at the clock, she decided to meet him.

She slowly made her way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She charmed her curls, tamed them so that they weren't frizzy and uncontrollable. She put a pair of jeans, a white long sleeve, and an oversized hoodie. She wasn't going to the cafe to impress.

Hermione passed by Maggie's flat to make sure she didn't need anything. Making sure Maggie was well and didn't need anything, she continued her walk to Johnny's trying to stall as much as possible. At a quarter past twelve, she walked into the cafe. It was empty. Hermione let out a small breath and began looking through the surprisingly large variety of books the cafe had.

Hermione thought her walk to the cafe was almost a success, and that Draco Malfoy might not have even bothered to show up himself when she bumped into someone while holding several books in her arms. She had been trying to maneuver herself to a small table in the corner, where she wouldn't be bothered.

"I started to think you wouldn't show up," he said, grabbing the books from her hands and walking over to the table she had been heading towards.

She followed him. "I wasn't," she admitted. "But I needed to get some books, so here I am."

"Ah, yes, of course. Who would Hermione Granger be without a book," he teased. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sorry-" he was ready to punch anyone in the face if they began to apologize. She was done with everyone thinking that by saying "sorry" everything would be fine.

"Don't bother," she said, sitting down across from him. "I don't know you, I only know the seventeen-year-old who was scared for his parents' lives. I don't know _you_."

"That still doesn't excuse my behavior, I should have never said those awful things," he said, sitting back.

"It's in the past now. I think we're two adults who can have a decent conversation without ending up at each other's neck." Malfoy nodded.

There was a moment of silence. "So where has the great Granger these past few years? Any adventures that no one knows about?"

"The Prophet wrote an article I'm sure you already re-"

"Ah, yes but I want to hear from _you_ , not the Prophet," Malfoy replied, making eye contact.

Hermione hesitated. "Well after I left London and I traveled the world for a bit. America, Switzerland, Brazil, you name it. After a year of that I ended up going to France and I met Janet there. We had met years before the war when my parents would take me to France over holidays. We met up and she convinced me to get a career as a Healer with her, that's about it," Hermione shrugged, picking at one of the spines of a book. "Nothing much really, but it made me happy."

"And now?" He asked. Hermione looked up at him.

"Now, I have no choice but to help out as much as possible. Whether that be on the front lines or being a first responder. As much as I liked to deny it, this place is my home," she shrugged. "How about you, Malfoy? What have _you_ been doing?"

"Well after my dramatic divorce," he began, air-quoting the word divorce.

"What do you mean divorce?" Hermione asked, copying his hand gestures.

"Well I wasn't really going to get married to Astoria, I did to some extent. We had a wedding, but neither Astoria or I wanted to bind our magic together so it wouldn't technically be a marriage. We signed papers and all that insignificant stuff, but to the eyes of everyone else, we weren't really married, which I'm grateful for now," he explained. Hermione has read very little into magical weddings. Two people who really wanted to be together forever would have to bind their magic, that was socially acceptable, but if you didn't…

"Obviously I found her cheating, which I wasn't surprised about, she had, from the beginning, been hinting at an open marriage which I always denied," he said.

"If you didn't really love each other...why get 'married'?"

"Since the day Astoria was born, I was betrothed to her. To get off the loose we had to be together for a year, as a married couple. I suffered through the year and made sure my parents were aware of what was happening so that they would agree to help me divorce Astoria," he said. "She went out on a date with a man, a little over a year after our marriage. She was a big planner so when I saw it on her calendar...I made sure the Prophet and Witch Weekly were aware of her ongoings. Astoria and her unfaithfulness were the talk for the next six months until we finally divorced. We made an agreement; the House of Malfoy would give her an annual sum every year and in return, we would receive her silence."

"House secrets?" Hermione asked, clearly interested. Purebloods and their traditions interested Hermione. She knew that most, not all, but most purebloods had fought against her in the war. She had thought it smart to know their traditions, only minor Pureblood houses revealed their traditions and rituals. Purebloods like the Malfoy kept things secret.

"Of course," Malfoy said, nodding. "We couldn't let her spill every single detail about our House. Astoria is happy now, which pleases me. She had a daughter with her husband...she must be one now. She writes every week or so."

"Does she still receive the money?"

"No...she never did. Astoria knew that what she had done was wrong, she suffered enough with those six months of constant publicity of her affair. We offered her the money, but by then we had gotten on better terms."

"Hm," Hermione said. "Do you ever regret not giving her another chance?"

"Astoria had different dreams than I did. She wanted to travel the world, have a kid maybe. She didn't like staying in one place for too long," he said, frowning a little.

"What were your dreams?"

"I wanted someone who could tolerate me and my mood swings," he chuckled. "Not everyone understands how the War changed me, _all_ of us. Astoria never did, how could she when her parents took them into hiding when the War broke out. I didn't have anyone to talk to for such a long time until I met Harry. All my best mates had gone off on trips, trying to get away from this hell hole.

"Harry was going through a hard time when we became friends. He and Ginny were on a break and you had recently left, so it wasn't going great for him," he said.

Hermione frowned, was he trying to make this about her forgiving Harry? He was about to get a piece of her-

"I'm not going to push you to anything. I'm also not trying to blame you for anything. I can understand that you need time, but hear me out. Things are getting bad again, Granger, and we need more help. A War will break out soon, that we have for certain."

"Malfoy, I came here to help people in a hospital," Hermione said, crossing her arms. "I'm not here to fight another war."

"But what happens when you have a war at your doorsteps? Are you going to ignore it?"

Hermione frowned and looked down at her arms. She had fought a war before, she knew what the price for "victory" was. She knew that people would die, people, she loved.

"Look, we have Order meetings on Saturdays. I'll send you an owl if we have it earlier. Don't feel forced to go...go when you are ready okay?"

"I'll think about it," she said, after a long moment of silence. Hermione then remembered-"How did you know where I lived?"

"Uh," Malfoy said, scratching his neck. "I may have followed you. Not in a creepy sort of you, I was going to go thank you for not treating me differently than you would any other patient."

"It's my job," she said, simply. They looked at each other, they weren't going to talk about the incident. That's all she wanted to know. Relieved, she checked the clock on the wall. "Oh, it's getting late...I should go."

"Very well, will I be getting a second date?" He asked. Hermione crossed her arms, lifting an eyebrow. "Kidding" he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. "I have to go, it was nice catching up with you Malfoy."

She didn't wait for his response. Hermione made sure she had all her belongings and walked out of the cafe. She slowly made her way down the street when she heard footsteps running towards her.

"What do you want?" She asked when Malfoy stopped beside her.

"What can't I spend time with my new friend?" "Friend? Malfoy you can barely say we're acquaintances," she laughed. He rolled his eyes at her.

"It won't hurt to try," he responded. "And like you said, you don't _know me_."

"Bye Malfoy," she said and entered her complex. She closed the door behind her, and waved at him, playfully, through the glass door.

* * *

 **Monday, October 24, 2005**

"I mean I'm just saying," Janet said, as they made their way to the Director of Healers office. "He asked if he was going to get a second date...you went on a date with Draco Malfoy!"

"No. I. Didn't," Hermione repeated for the tenth time that morning. "Jan, just drop it. We only talked nothing else. Anyways, we don't have anything in common and he said he was kidding, so calm down."

"How do you know that? You never know," Janet said.

"I grew up being bullied by him, I think I know enough-"

"But you said you didn't really know him, the person he is now," Janet pointed out. Hermione rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wished she could hold her tongue, maybe then she wouldn't need to bother with any of this.

They entered the office to Healer Frederick's office. There were at least ten Healers in the room. Her eyes immediately fell to the redhead standing next to a blond. Hermione didn't know Ginny had become a Healer. She frowned, she should have checked.

"Ah, Healer Granger, Healer Bonnett what an honor to have you work with us. Now we have much to do, all of you come around. Head Healers; Healer Angelina Weasley, Healer Lovegood, And Healer Granger you will be in charge of the rest of the Healers. Healer Granger, you can take Ginny Weasley, Bonnett, and Martin. Here are your charts and patients. Healer Weasley can help you catch up on things here."

Hermione nodded, grabbing the charts off Healer Frederick's hands, a middle-aged woman, who seemed crueler than Bellatrix herself. She didn't give Hermione a smile or a nod, she continued separating the rest of the Healers to Angelina and Luna, while Hermione left with her group.

Hermione didn't pay much attention as she made led the way to her new office.

"You don't have much of a French accent. It sounds almost American," She heard Ginny say as the walked down a hall.

"We had to spend a year in America as part of our training and perfect our English while we were there. They thought we would be better qualified if we could speak a common language," James explained to her.

"That sounds...interesting," Ginny replied. "Healer Martin," she heard Janet say. Hermione rolled her eyes. "How about that movie you owe me?"

"Um…"James responded as they entered the office.

Hermione didn't know how she felt about having Ginny in her group. She would be fine with just James and Janet but knew that if she wanted to get the hang of things in St. Mungo's she was going to need someone who knew the place.

"Um...Healer Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny would do just fine," Ginny said, giving her a small innocent smile. Hermione returned her smile with one of her own, not an inviting one for sure. "I'm going to need you to catch me up on these patients. Let's start with this one."

She grabbed a random chart, checked the room number while Ginny led the way. Hermione entered the patient's room not knowing what to expect, she hadn't really checked the name of the patient. Hermione silently cursed herself.

"Alice Longbottom, 45 years old. Was Crucioed by Bellatrix Lestrange, into insanity," Ginny said, a small frown on her face. Hermione could feel James and Janet next to her put their head down.

Alice looked up at them, and her eyes widened at the sight of Hermione. Hermione gave her a small smile. She had accompanied Neville, several times during their eighth year and even after, to see his parents. Alice had come to recognize her after a few visits and Hermione was happy to talk to her and try to soothe her when she got frantic.

"Alice," Hermione breathed, sitting down on the bed next to her. She ran a hand through her white hair. She turned to Ginny. "What is her treatment?"

"We try to make her as comfortable as possible. Several companies, including Malfoy Industry and Nott Company, are currently trying to create a potion that could help with her visions and pain," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded and turned back Alice. Alice opened her mouth and made random noises as if talking to her. Hermione nodded. "Yes Alice, of course." Alice seemed to calm down and she laid back, a small smile on her lips. The door that led to the bathroom opened and out came Neville Longbottom, in an Auror uniform.

"Hermione," he said, and ran over to her. He picked up from the bed and hugged her tight, spinning her around.

"Neville!" She exclaimed, hugging him back as tightly as possible. She had kept in contact with Neville through letters, but when she went to America for her training she began losing contact with him. They wrote to each other every few months now. Hermione had missed him the most.

"Why didn't you owl? You said you were going to!" Neville asked, letting her go.

"I'm sorry, everything has been so chaotic lately. I didn't want to bother you," she replied giving him a small smile.

"We have to get coffee sometime," he insisted.

"Yes, we do. We have so much to catch up. How was your trip to Brazil last month?" Hermione asked.

"An adventure, I'll tell you later," he said, noticing the Ginny and others in the room. He turned to Ginny. "Rounds?"

"Yes, has she had any pain lately? Visions?" Ginny asked.

"No, they've decreased ever since Draco brought the potions. It once a day now," he said, checking the clock. Hermione frowned, it always hurt to see Neville like this. She put a supporting hand on his shoulder, which got a reaction from James. Hermione pretended not to notice.

"How's your dad?" Hermione asked. "He's still in the ward upstairs. They can only bring one dose at a time," he replied.

"I'm sorry Neville," Hermione hugged him again. "We'll catch up later okay?" He nodded and turned back to his mom.

Hermione turned to Ginny. "Come on then. We have more patients to get through!"

* * *

 **EEEP! Did you guys like it? Oooh! I'm so excited! Let's do this.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay let's push the big news out of the side first. _Yes, I did change the stories name from 2005 to After the End. _Why? Because I didn't like that the title was a number/year, so there's that. Now, I am a bit late on posting, but it's 1:20 am as I write this. I wanted to make sure it went up at some point between the weekend, so here I am. **

**This chapter really is a filler chapter, just like the original had been. The conversations are incredibly awkward, so beware. I mean what can you expect after everything that has happened.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to JK Rowling, our rightful queen._

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 **Friday, November 4, 2005**

It had been three weeks since she had returned to London, two since she had started working at St. Mungo's. To say it was a hard move was an understatement. Every day, as Hermione walked into work she would be bombarded with questions from multiple Daily Prophet reporters. To her surprise, she never once saw Lavender Brown.

Ginny had been smart enough to not speak to her any more than she needed to. She asked questions about patients or whether Hermione wanted something when she would go down to the cafeteria. Hermione didn't know whether to be Ginny every day had taken a toll on her. She would go home and cry until she would force herself to watch something on the TV, which helped her take her mind off of things.

Janet had been as supportive as she could be. She didn't know about Hermione's crying fits after work but did know about the staring she did when Angelina, Luna, and Ginny would sit for lunch together across the room from them.

"Just go up and speak to them," Janet insisted for the hundredth time that week. "It's not going to hurt-"

"Janet, don't" Hermione warned her, as she miserably took a bite out of her cold grilled cheese sandwich. "I'm not going to do make myself little for them. They've tried multiple times to talk to me, but you know I can't do it. My heart starts feeling like it's going to explode, and all I can do is walk away from them."

"They know you don't hate-"

"That's _exactly_ what they think! I should...after everything they did, but what can I do? Pretend like nothing happened?" Hermione shook her head. She was stubborn she knew, but she also knew that she was right. No, she would not let them get to her, not now.

"You are not wrong," Janet shrugged. "But think about it. They _are_ your best friends. Is there no way you could forgive them? Are you going to throw away a decade-long relationship? Yes, they were in the wrong. They fucked everything up, and yes, you all lost a lot of people, but you were all in such a dark place after the War. From what I hear Ginny and Harry weren't doing so great after the War as well. Everyone had so much on their mind. I can't blame you for leaving."

Hermione frowned down at her sandwich. Hermione held back her shiver as she remembered her days in Hogwarts. They had been filled with anxiety attacks, PTSD, and everything imaginable. She wasn't mentally stable, no one was. The happy filled days at Hogwarts were long behind for those who had fought in the war.

"Healer Granger," said a small, chirpy voice behind Hermione. Hermione turned her head to see Luna Lovegood, a smile spread across her face. Luna had been the one who was constantly pushing herself onto Hermione, Angelina had given up after three times, Ginny was still going at it, but with little effect.

Luna, from what Hermione could tell, had changed over the last seven years. She had filled into her body, she had curves now, all in the right places. Her once waist length, blonde hair was now just above her shoulders. Hermione had seen her once, right before they attended a patient, cast a charm on her hair, and saw as multiple hairpins pulled her hair away from her face. She was resourceful.

"Yes?" Hermione said, turning around in her chair.

"Um…" Janet said, beginning to gather her stuff. "I have to go check up on a patient." _Lies._

"I'll catch up with you later," Hermione murmured, as Janet stood up, giving her hand a squeeze, before leaving. Hermione turned back to Lavender. "Sit?"

Hermione could see the surprise on her face. Luna nodded and sat down next to her. A few moments passed, all in complete silence. "So how have you been? I hear you're living in a muggle neighborhood now?"

 _No apologies. Bless_. "Yes. I am. It's exactly what I wanted, for now. It's been feeling like it's not mine though," Hermione shrugged, taking another bite out of her sandwich.

"Are you looking into buying a house?" Luna asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I honestly don't know what I want? I used to live with Janet, but we both wanted our own space so we separated when we moved here. The apartment was nice at first, but I don't feel like I can do everything I want to do with it."

"What were you planning?"

"I wanted to decorate it? Maybe paint the walls a different color? Renting a place is not exactly the best, especially when your landlord drops by every day and knows that changing anything in the apartment is strictly against policy," Hermione chuckled, thinking of how Maggie would react if she ever decided to paint the walls.

"There are several wizarding communities being built at the moment. Maybe in a few months, you could move into one of them," Luna encouraged her. Hermione nodded in agreement.

Several silent moments later Hermione said, "So, Luna how have you been these past few years, I haven't heard from you? Any men catching your eye?" Hermione didn't know what to ask, she was _clueless_. It was the first thing on the top of her head and she regretted asking the moment it came out of her mouth.

"Actually," Luna said, showing her, her hand. Hermione gave out a small gasp as she looked down at Luna's left hand. Sitting on her fourth finger was a beautiful green diamond. "I got engaged a little over a year ago."

"To whom?" Hermione asked, holding Luna's small hand in her own. The diamond was cut to perfection, Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off of it.

"Blaise, Blaise Zabini," Luna said, proudly.

"Slytherin?" Hermione asked, looking up. She didn't have any prejudice, she had promised herself she wouldn't have them towards the children of death eaters. They too had been children when everything went to hell and couldn't be fully blamed for the mistakes their parents made. She wasn't one hundred perfect okay with them, but she wasn't going to treat them horribly.

"Yes, he's brilliant. He's in charge of his father's company at the moment," Luna said, smiling. Hermione had noticed, throughout their conversation, that Luna had changed an enormous amount. She seemed more grounded and wasn't blaming Nargles for everything.

"How did you two meet?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I went with Harry, as his date, to a charity ball at the Ministry," Luna shrugged. Hermione tried to hold back her shock. Had Harry and Ginny taken a break at one point? "Harry had gotten drunk, he wasn't doing so well. I didn't want to let him apparate home by himself and Blaise, surprisingly, offered to help me make sure Harry got home safely. He took me home afterward, we had a nice talk outside my apartment building. He kept coming back after that, every day until I agreed to have dinner with him. From there we started dating and here we are today."

Luna was smiling, _really_ smiling. She seemed like the happiest witch ever to be engaged. "How did the others respond? I'm sure they didn't take it well."

"I mean if they hadn't I wouldn't have given two Knuts," Luna laughed. "They were supportive more than anything, Ginny especially. It took Ron the most to finally get behind everyone, but that isn't a surprise. They all helped with the threats we received, not everyone in Pureblood community liked the fact that a Half-Blood was going to marry into one of the most elite Pureblood families." Hermione was confused. She had assumed Luna was a Pureblood all this time. "My grandpops was a muggle," Luna explained upon seeing Hermione's confused expression.

"Sorry," Hermione murmured.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Luna shook her head, giving her a reassuring smile. Hermione saw her eyes flash to a table across the room. Ginny and Angelina. "I was wondering, we all were…" she waited for Hermione's permission to continue. Hermione _reluctantly_ nodded. "We were wondering if you would ever like to come have dinner at Burrow on Friday. I'm asking you now, I know Ginny is planning on asking you personally later today, but I thought it would have been better if it came from me first."

Dinner? At the Burrow? With everyone there? Harry? Ron?

"Just think about it, okay? No pressure. They're not going to force you into anything. They'll be persistent, but that's because they're desperate," Luna said, smiling and rolling her eyes. "We all missed you. They know the mistakes they made, and they know they will be paying for it every single day of their lives."

"Luna I don't like tal-"

"I know," Luna said, simply. "I think you walking away from all of us every time we talked to you was clue enough, but they love you. They don't want to give up on you, not when they did it once already." Hermione frowned. "Just think about it. It doesn't have to be this Friday or the next...you will _always_ be welcomed."

"I know," Hermione said. "It's just been so long, I don't think we could ever go back to how we were before."

"They know," Luna assured her. "They're also taking one step at a day. You don't immediately have to try to go back to how it was. It will never be the same, don't force it. It'll be different, yes, but you'll at least be trying."

"I'll think about it," Hermione nodded.

"Good, now how about you and me have breakfast tomorrow morning. We both have the morning off and I could use a distraction from this place and all the wedding planning," Luna said, her eyes were shining with excitement. "You promised Neville a coffee, I could make arrangements for all of us to have a day out. Just the three of us."

Hermione smiled at her friend's jester. She nodded and she couldn't say she wasn't excited. She went home that night feeling better than any other day in the past two weeks. She made dinner for herself and sat down in front of the TV to watch the news.

* * *

 **Saturday, November 5, 2005**

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._ Hermione opened one of her eyes first, examining her surroundings. She was in the living room. She had fallen asleep on the couch, of course. She groaned as she sat up, her bones cracking as she stretched.

 _Knock. Knock._

Hermione slowly made her way to the door, grabbing her wand from where she had left the previous night. She checked the peephole in the door and let out a small breath upon seeing Luna and Neville waiting outside.

"Good morning!" Luna exclaimed, waltzing into her apartment. "Oooh, I see why you would want to paint the walls. They truly are a _horrid_ grey color."

"Gee thanks," Hermione said, smiling. She waved Neville in. "What time is it?"

"Nearly eight. Hope we didn't wake you up," Neville said, looking around. Hermione did wonder how Neville and Luna never ended up together?

"Eep!" Luna exclaimed. "Can I make breakfast while you freshen up? It's been a few days since I've made myself anything. Blaise thinks just because he's Italian that he cooks better than me."

"Um...sure," Hermione said.

"Any request?" Luna said, charming her hair to be pulled away from her face.

"Pancakes," Hermione responded immediately. She blushed, knowing her excitement was evident in her voice.

"Ah! Yes, with eggs and sausages please," Neville said, even more enthusiastically than Hermione.

Hermione began walking away as Neville and Luna began their conversation over a case Neville was currently working on. She didn't pay much attention to it as she walked into her bedroom. She quickly took a shower, tamed her hair, and dressed in a nice white dress she had been waiting to wear. It wasn't cloudy, so the dress was perfect for the day.

Hermione inhaled the smell of pancakes, eggs, and sausages. She walked over to the table, where Luna and Neville were waiting for her.

"Harry found another body last night near Diagon Alley last night. He didn't want to say much in front of Ginny, you know how she gets-"

"Oh. Hermione!" Luna interrupted Neville as she sat down. Hermione noticed Neville's pale face.

"Is everything okay?"

"Of course," Neville said, a little too quickly. He dropped his head, knowing he couldn't like to Hermione. "Harry found a dead body last night."

"Muggle? Muggleborn?" Hermione asked. She had heard very little of the supposed Death Eater attacks since her arrival. Either there haven't been any or the Ministry is doing a good job at hiding things.

Neville shook his head. "No, Pureblood. The body hasn't been identified yet, but it's not good news. This is the first Pureblood that has been murdered, which means one thing."

"They're not your usual Death Eaters," Hermione said. "They don't necessarily want Blood Purity."

"No, they've killed 18 with last night's murder," Luna said, picking at her food. Hermione couldn't blame her, she too had lost her appetite.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since late March, beginning of April? I only got put on this case in September so I'm just getting around to looking through all the files," Neville shrugged. "Harry and Ron insisted they be put on this case during the first murder."

"Well enough of this talk," Luna interrupted. "We'll have many meetings to talk about it. Now, how about we head over to Diagon Alley, I've been craving ice cream from one of their new shops."

They spent the entire morning, eating ice cream, window shopping, and catching up. Neville was currently dating a Muggle, Mackayla, apparently, she was a real charmer. Neville had promised to introduce her once he felt more comfortable. Luna, on the other hand, couldn't stop gushing about Blaise. Hermione didn't mind, both her friends seemed happy and that was a good thing.

She left close to noon, she had work at two and wanted to rest before going in.

St. Mungo's for the first few hours were uneventful. She along with Ginny and James did rounds. Hermione personally checked up on Alice this time and spent a few extra minutes comforting her.

"Hermione?" She heard James say to her. All three of them were currently in Hermione's office, updating their charts.

"Hm," she replied, not looking up from her chart.

"Remember the lady we helped three months ago? The one with the severed limb? The pregnant one?" James asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, once again not looking up.

"She gave birth to her daughter," he said, in a very excited voice.

"That's great," she said, unenthusiastically.

"I'm going to the cafeteria. Do any of you want anything?" James asked after a long moment of silence. Hermione shook her head and she assumed Ginny did the same as he didn't ask what she wanted. He left and they were left alone in complete silence.

Hermione could not focus, knowing Ginny was staring at her from across the room. "Do you need anything?" Hermione asked, becoming uncomfortable in her seat. She looked up and made eye contact with the youngest Weasley.

"No, I was just noticing how much you changed…since you left," Ginny responded, slowly making her way to the seat across from Hermione.

"Well nothing has changed much since the last time we spoke," Hermione said, remembering that the last time they had a conversation, which wasn't really a conversation but an argument, a big one at that.

"Oh no, you've changed," Ginny said, fidgeting in her seat. "You seem more confident in yourself, you're a magnificent Healer, and you seem to have all the men chasing after you."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with work?"

"It doesn't. I just thought if you wouldn't listen to my apologies, then maybe I should talk about something else."

"Hm, you caught on," Hermione said, comparing two papers. It wasn't anything important really, just a few papers she had to sign.

"Was it so wrong for me to apologize. To tell you that I have put myself down for the last five years of my life, knowing that I was one of the reasons that caused my best friend to flee the country. You don't think I look at myself in the mirror and say 'this is all your fault?' Because I do Hermione Granger, I have for such a long time. I know we will never have the same relationship we had, but we're going to be working together for the next five years and I don't want to spend them ignoring what happened," Ginny said, crossing her arms. Hermione put her papers down and silenced the room.

"Don't you dare make this about yourself Ginevra Weasley. _I_ was the one who was neglected and pushed away for two years. Do you think it was fun being forced to go to those dumb Ministry parties after we graduated? Do you think I liked making sure your brother was caught snogging a different girl all the time? I made sure your brother kept his reputation, and it was all thrown back at me. I was the one being accused of infidelity, and what did you do? _You stayed quiet._ You stood by as everyone I have ever known thought that I cheated on Ron, one of my best friends. I think it would have hurt less if you said something if you agreed, but you never cared. Not once did you ask how I was. _I was there for you._ I was there when you found Harry kissing another girl. I was there when Harry had his meltdowns and you didn't know what to do. _I was there for you and you couldn't be bothered."_

Both women stood sitting in their chairs for a long time, looking at each other. Both blinking through their tears.

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered. "I hope that one day we could both look past my mistakes and we could somehow gain a fragment of the friendship we had."

"I hope so too, but for now I think it that subject would best be left untouched," Hermione said, standing up. She took the silencing charm off of the office.

" _Healer Granger, to the emergency room, Healer Granger to the emergency room_ ," said a mediwitch through the speakers.

Hermione and Ginny quickly made their way to the emergency room, none of them said much, but it was clear that they both missed each other. Hermione wanted to hug the redhead but knew that everything she had done in the past could not be forgiven easily, she couldn't, even if she really wanted to deep in her heart.

James was waiting for them when they arrived, he didn't seem too happy. "They wouldn't let me attend to the patients without you here," he said, glaring at the mediwitch who handed Hermione the charts. Hermione thanked the mediwitch and turned to her Healers.

"We have three people; two adults and a little girl. James, you can take the father, Peter Wilson has been repeatedly crucioed, has nine broken bones, has no feeling in his lower body. Take him to Trauma Room 3, if you need anything come straight to me.

"Ginny you can take the mother, Helena Wilson. She's three months pregnant and suffered third-degree burns in her entire lower body."

Hermione saw Ginny frown deeply at the information. She nodded and went off leading the pregnant woman to Trauma Room 2.

Hermione turned to the little girl, she was close to ten, only a few years away from getting her Hogwarts letter. She put the girl, Daniella, in Trauma Room 1. She had been crucioed repeatedly, her entire lower body was burned in first-degree burns, and she had thirteen broken bones.

Hermione immediately got to work, taking her wand out and beginning precautionary spells, while also working on the more severe wounds. She was pissed off as she healed the girl's wounds. Who would attack and heavily injure a ten-year-old girl, and her pregnant mother? She shook her head in disbelief.

"Hermione, the Auror Department wants to ask the patients some questions," she heard Ginny say, as she finished making sure Daniella wouldn't feel any pain for the next several hours.

"They can't speak to them right now. They need rest, tell them to come back tomorrow," Hermione said, shaking her head. She turned to Ginny. Hermione had, had her fair share of arguments with several Aurors in France, they were always so stubborn and wanted their information right away. She wondered if they even knew that the patients were injured, or cared.

"I did, but they're insisting," Ginny said, sounding as annoyed as she felt. "I can go tell them again-"

"No, I'll go tell them," Hermione said, walking past Ginny. She heard Ginny protest but didn't give it any thought as she walked out of the Trauma room and almost pumped into the three Aurors waiting outside. She recognized all of them immediately.

Neville gave her a sheepish look, as she turned to the other two; Harry and Ron. "I can deal with them if you want, you go on and check up on James," Ginny said, walking out, glaring at her fiancé and brother.

"No it's fine," she responded. She turned back to all three of them. "My patients need rest, they don't need to be reminded of what they just went through, especially not a ten-year-old. You can come back tomorrow and speak to the parents, but I'm going to ask you once and only once, to leave before I have to send a complaint to the Auror Department."

Neville stood their awkwardly as the trio exchanged looks. Harry looked guilty and wanted to say something, but took one look at Ginny and didn't. Ron, on the other hand, was glaring at Hermione, he sneered and walked away.

"Ignore him," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "We'll be back tomorrow." He walked away.

Neville stayed behind. "Well that wasn't awkward," he said, rolling his eyes and bouncing off the heels of his shoes. He gave Hermione and Ginny a small hug and walked after both men.

Hermione stood there for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She hadn't expected that she didn't know what make of the whole interaction. Ron had been tolerating, he didn't seem pleased to see her at all really. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to want to talk- to say something to her, but she guessed Ginny had talked to him already.

"Let's go fill out paperwork," Ginny said, she reached over and touched Hermione's elbow-barely. Hermione didn't flinch away, not like she assumed she would have reacted. Instead, she fell back into the familiar touched and cursed herself for being weak. She took two deep breaths and walked away, making her way to her office, thinking how in the world could this week get worse?

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if I keep my shit together you'll be getting another chapter on Tuesday** **whoop whoop!**


	5. Message from the Author (lol)

**Hi! Hello, yes it is me, warning you that after this chapter things have not been rewritten so please, if you want go ahead and read, but keep in mind that I may be changing some things and everything written after this Author Note will not remain the same.**  
 **I know a lot of you have said you are confused, and for that I am sorry. I can't wait to continue rewriting this story so that it isn't cheesy af, or cringey. At least that is how I see some of the scenes I wrote almost two years ago.**  
 **~SimplyDelacour**  
 **(the writer of this story, who did not know how bad she wrote until she reread it earlier today...lol)**


	6. Visits and Quidditch Practice

**K, so there may be a few grammar mistakes, or a lot. I really don't know. This is the first chapter I have written without my cousin editing. And that's because I feel like I bother her too much.**

 _ **If there is anyone out there who would be willing to beta-read for me, or anyone you think would be willing up for the job. Please PM. It would really be helpful. =)**_

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except for the plot. It was just something that came up in the unimaginative brain of mine, which is a surprise. Enough of my blabbing, on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Quidditch Practice and Visits**

October 26, 2005

Hermione grabbed her things and went out into the hall. She made her way towards Bridget Jones' room. There she found Ron and Harry talking to the little girl. Hermione looked at them from the window and made her way to ask them to leave the twelve year olds' room. She was stopped by Ginny, who was by the door. "Her parents allowed them to ask her questions," Ginny said giving her a lopsided frown.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned to leave but was stopped by Ginny's hand around Hermione's wrist. Hermione looked down at Ginny's hand on her and then averted her eyes to Ginny. Seeing her mistake, Ginny pulled away. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just need to talk to you...in private."

Hermione considered her options. She could ignore the ginger in front of her and continue to have this too serious relationship, or she could consider what Luna said and allow herself to become acquaintances. "I think we can talk here," Hermione said leaning against the wall, making herself comfortable.

"Look, I know you had lunch with Luna. I expect that she told you that we know where you have been these past few years?"

"Yes, she did tell me."

"Harry and I have not talked to Ron willingly for three years now. Harry works with Ron, so they have to talk. Ron goes to our Friday weekly dinner, so we talk to him, but only for mum's sake. Mum understands as well, but Hermione you have to understand that Ron is her child, she can't betray him," Ginny said.

Hermione didn't say anything. Molly was a good mother, a loyal mother. Hermione knew, she didn't have to ask, she knew that Molly would not betray Ron or any of her other children.

"Join us for dinner on Friday," Ginny said looking at Hermione. "Ron is going to be working late on Friday so you don't have to worry about bumping into him."

"I'll think about it," Hermione said truthfully. This seemed enough for Ginny. Her small frown became a bright smile and she looked like she had seven years ago. Young and full with excitement.

"Great," Ginny said before Harry and Ron came out. Harry gave her a hopeful look while Ron sneered at her. Hermione turned around, rolling her eyes, and walked away from the trio that were once her family.

Hermione went back to her office where she found herself face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. He was seated in front of Janet who seemed nervous and was blushing like mad. Taking pity on her friend, Hermione cleared her throat. Draco Malfoy immediately stood up. Janet shot her a thankful look.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked crossing her arms, not pleased with the sudden visit. Hermione watched as he turned to her, a bouquet of red flowers in his hands.

"I'll just go and do rounds for a while," Janet said, giving Hermione a knowing smile, as she left. When Janet was gone, Hermione turned to Draco Malfoy who gave her the usual Malfoy smirk.

"You know, I don't like it when people make my friend hyperventilate in our office," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry about that," Draco said as he extended the bouquet towards her. "I got these for you."

Hermione accepted them with a forced smile, he noticed. "Thank you. But I don't like red flowers. I prefer white."

"I'll remember that for next time," he said giving her a cheeky smile.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked ignoring what he had just said.

"I just came by to thank you," Draco said on a more serious note. Hermione looked up at him curiously.

"For what?"

"For saving my life, of course," Draco said as they sat at Hermione's desk.

"Please, it was my job. I am obligated to do so," Hermione said looking at him seriously.

"You know you've changed a lot these past few years," Draco said.

"How exactly," Hermione asked.

"I can't quite put my finger on it," Draco said gazing at Hermione's body, making her uncomfortable as she moved in her chair.

Draco noticed how uncomfortable. "Sorry."

Hermione looked up, shocked. Never had she ever heard a Malfoy apologize. Before she could say anything, he continued taking. "I also wanted to apologize, for anything I have done the last two decades. My mother and I were influenced by my father. He believed in what the Dark Lord taught him, and we did believed in him. He was the bigger figure between the three of us. We did what he told us, including hurting people around us, people we didn't even know. "

"I've talked about this several time with Harry and Ginny over the last few years. We usually like getting together for Sunday dinners. We like getting together, a lot lately. Especially now with Ginny's pregnancy. "

"Ya, I heard about that," Hermione said nodding.

"So you've talked to them?" he asked.

"Somewhat, I few words here and there. Ginny is working with me, so there is no denying that I'll be seeing more of her," Hermione said.

"I do want to spend more time with you, like I did with Harry and Ginny. I want to get to know the people I had bullied in the previous years before the war. I know I did huge mistakes in my past and I want to do whatever in my power to make things better. My life before the war was horrible. I was a prisoner in my own house for four years. Dead bodies were everywhere I turned. I know that because of my family and I, you didn't have the ideal childhood you had in mind when Dumbledore came over to your house and explained everything in the magical world. Overall, I think I bullied you for another reason, and that was jealousy. I was a pureblood who believed knew more than anyone because I was born in into a wizarding family that has been alive for centuries now. And then you come and prove me wrong. A muggleborn, coming from two people who knew nothing of our world, is better than me. Trust me, I know several other people felt the same way as me, they just didn't express it like I did."

"Malfoy, you are a very confusing person. You know that right?" Hermione said shaking her head. "One minute you're talking about being trapped in your house and next your jealous towards me. I'm sorry if it seems rude, but Malfoy you have a weird way of apologizing."

"See, I should have known better. I should have known that it wouldn't be the same, trying to apologize to you, you're harder to...persuade," Draco said.

"Persuade? What in the world would you need to persuade me into?" Hermione asked.

"Have lunch with me tomorrow," Draco said sitting straight now, looking deep into her eyes. He looked serious, to Hermione's look she had spent her Hogwarts' years getting used to the silver pooled eyes. She didn't find them intimidating, like Janet had. But there was something else in his eyes, something that made a light, but visible blush flood her cheeks.

"I'm not too sure about that," Hermione said.

"It's only lunch. Can it be really that bad?"

"I guess not," Hermione said still not all too sure.

"Wonderful, I'll pick you up at two," Draco said standing up, Hermione with him.

"I don't work tomorrow," Hermione said.

"Then send me your address later and I'll pick you up," he said. Hermione knew it was horrible, but she had no intentions of giving him her address. He extended his arm out, with the slightest hesitation she took his hand.

To her surprise, instead of shaking it, he bowed his head the slightest and brought her hand up and kissed the top of her hand, not taking his eyes away from her. Before she had any time to react he pulled himself together and walked out of the office.

Hermione sat there for a moment, thinking of what had just happened. She turned to the side, towards one of the windows that looked out into the hallways and saw Janet nearly bouncing on her feet with enthusiasm.

* * *

October 27, 2005

Hermione's cheeks were flushed and a light shade of red, the October air hitting her face as she walked rapidly through the Quidditch field. Janet walked behind her, trying to catch up to Hermione. Occasionally jogging to do so.

"Honestly," Janet continued. She had been going on and on about Draco Malfoy's visit. "It's not fair. First, it was James, though that was all my doing. Then, it's Viktor. And now Draco Malfoy. Is there anyone on this planet who doesn't get swept up with the charms of Hermione Granger?"

"I don't have any charms. I'm just stubborn like a mule," Hermione said rolling her eyes, putting her gloved hands into the pockets of her sweaters as they walked across the massive Quidditch field. They were looking for Viktor, who was nowhere in sight.

Hermione signed in the relief, she never thought the day would come when she would be free of Janet.

Hermione was woken up with a massive headache. Hermione knew it was too much to hope, but she hoped Janet would let her stay at home. Unfortunately, Janet was a good healer, she quickly brewed her a potion, and Hermione was ready to go. She got into a pair of black jeans, a loose cotton long sleeve, and a tan over-sized sweater.

"Viktor," Hermione sighed in relief. She could temporarily be free of Janet. Hermione was surprised when he leaned in for a hug, one she was hesitant about returning.

"Mione," he said. "You came. I'm really sorry, but I don't think you can be out here in the Quidditch field. You can go sit at the Top Box, where the minister sits during the games."

"Okay, then. I'll see you after practice," Hermione said giving Viktor a side hug, before heading over to the stairs that led up to the bleachers.

She could feel Janet behind her, more like talking. She had quickly said hello to Viktor and followed Hermione, not mentioning her supposed lunch with Draco Malfoy.

After Draco Malfoy's visit, the previous day, she hadn't been able to do much paperwork after that. She was nervous, but she didn't know why. She was determined, more like willing, to not send him her address. But once she got home, she founder herself writing her address on a piece of parchment, attaching it to Janet's owl and sending it off.

She had been hesitant at first, since she had arrived home after twelve, but eventually gave in. Now she was nervous, he hadn't replied yet. She hadn't heard from him in twenty four hours.

As they arrived at the bleachers, Hermione realized she wasn't the only one there. She quickly found an empty seat, far from the rest of the women there. They all seemed to be girlfriends or wives to the Quidditch players on the teams. Some of them with children, surely of the older Quidditch players.

Janet, unlike Hermione, sat among them and created small conversation. A slight whistle was heard in the background and she immediately saw several men on broomsticks.

Some of them looked larger than others. One man wore his Quidditch robes, some of his buttons missing. He had long bushy hair with a brown beard. From far away you could have mistaken him for Hagrid.

Then there was a man who was bold and bolke. He looked to be in his mid thirties, close to retirement. He seemed the most determined to hit someone in the chest with a bludger. Hermione wrinkled when she saw him almost knock one of teammates of his broom.

"So you're Viktor's girlfriend," a girl, a few years older than Hermione, said. She was very beautiful. She had long, straight, red hair and caramel toned eyes. Hermione wasn't too pleased in the tone she was being talked to with.

"No, I'm not," Hermione said in a very serious tone, crossing her arms over chest.

"Maybe. Maybe not. He does seem infatuated with you," she said turning back to the practice, her eyes landing on the Bulgarian Seeker.

"He's single," Hermione informed her. "I'm just a close friend of his."

The girl in front of her opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Hermione?" Hermione became pale at the sound of the voice. She turned around and saw none other than Draco Malfoy in front of her. He was wearing Quidditch robes, from a different team, meaning he was not in Viktor's team. The women around them, sneered at Draco, his presence, clearly, not wanted.

"Draco?" Hermione asked said getting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I just finished practice, I saw you talking to the Bulgarian Seeker. What are you doing here?" he asked a smile on his face, clearly happily surprised.

"Viktor," Hermione nodded. "He asked me to come see him practice. He's a close friend."

"Oh, okay then," Draco said. "I'm sorry I didn't answer last night, I had a bit too much to drink with Blaise. Not that you care. Anyways are we still on for lunch?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione said nodding, putting her hands in her sweater.

"Do you mind do it, after their practice. One of my meeting was pushed forward," Draco said.

"Meeting?" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain later," he said. "Is it okay?"

"Ya, I'll see you later, then."

"I'll meet you down there," he said looking at the Quidditch field. Hermione nodded. Draco left. When Hermione turned around she found Janet, inches away from her face. Her eyes filled with excitement.

"Don't tell anyone about this!" Hermione cautioned her. Janet rolled her eyes and nodded, knowing better. It was a good time to say it now, wasn't it. "Can we talk later, Janet? I need to talk to you about something."

Janet looked confused for a second, but nodded. Great, Hermione thought. Now I just need to tell her I'm moving out next week.

Hermione met up with Viktor after the Quidditch practice, down at the field, with every other women in the Top Box, Janet included. "Was it boring?" was the first thing he asked. Hermione shook her head reassuring him. Janet nodding her head, behind his back. Hermione held the urge to roll her eyes. "Do you want to have lunch together?"

"Sorry, Viktor," Hermione said in a sad tone. She truly felt bad for canceling on him, but she did have plans already and she couldn't cancel those." I already have plans for lunch with someone."

He seemed confused. "With whom?"

"Me," said Draco's voice behind Viktor. She could literally see Viktor tense up in front of her. "Hello, Krum."

"Malfoy," Viktor said in a serious tone. There was no question that the two men in front of Hermione, clearly disliked each other. Viktor turned back to Hermione. "I'll see you later Hermione." He leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek, giving her a big meaningful hug. Janet excused herself and apparated herself back to their flat, leaving Draco and Hermione alone, Viktor having have left seconds before.

"Lunch, then?" Draco asked, asking Hermione for his hand. Hermione nodded and put her hand in his.


	7. Coffee Incidents

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting I've just had so much homework and I'm literally juggling three instagram accounts, but whatever. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Coffee Incidents**

Hermione walked a few steps behind Draco. She was looking down at her hands as they walked besides each other, a few inches apart. Due to such closeness, Hermione just happened to notice his toned body. He wasn't too muscular, unlike other Quidditch players at least. He also wasn't scrawny. He was just...in the middle.

Hermione looked up for the first time and took in her surroundings. They were Diagon Alley. She remembered this street. She usually liked coming here, or at least she used to before she left. It was _usually_ quiet, and Prophet free.

Hermione, almost instantly, recognized where he was taking here. There was a cafe close to the end of the street, where you could find the best coffee. Hermione wasn't a big admirer of coffee, but she would drink it every once in awhile. She liked tea more than anything, really.

Hermione entered the cafe first, her nose immediately engrossed by the smell of fresh made coffee. She might not be the the number one fan of coffee but she was the number one fan of the smell. She followed Draco Malfoy up to the cashier where a young woman, no older than themselves, was prepared to take their order.

She had blonde, waist length hair and bright blue eyes. Hermione was completely ignored by her as she looked at Draco in front of her. Like Janet, her cheeks became red almost immediately.

"Mr. Malfoy? Such an honor to have you here. What would you like?"

"Coffee would be nice. Please add milk and two sugars," he said in a serious voice ignoring the girl's reaction to his presence.

"Would that be all?" the girl asked taking note of his order.

Draco turned to Hermione. "Hermione, what would you like?"

Hermione looked up to find the girl glaring at her, nothing like the way she had been looking at Malfoy moments before. "Just coffee. Dark please?"

Draco looked at her curious. He quickly turned back to the girl who more lazily wrote down her order. Draco gave her a galleon with sickles and followed Hermione to a table at in the back, in a corner.

"You like your coffee dark?" he asked as they sat down.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not the biggest fan of coffee, but when I drink it, I prefer it dark."

"Interesting," he said.

"Not really," Hermione said shaking her head and rubbing her hands on her thighs, totally giving away how nervous she was. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well as you know," he began. "I've become friends with Harry and Ginny these past few years. They've been really kind people and I just don't like to see them suffer. Just give them-"

"You too?" Hermione cut in, her tone irritated. "I'm honestly tired of people telling me what to do. I will decide if whether or not I want them in my life. They abandoned me when I most needed them. They supported Ronald, when they knew he was lying."

"Hermione, they had barely finished mourning, they didn't need anymore drama," Draco insisted.

"But they received it either way, didn't they? When I left, it caused another problem," Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, I wouldn't have left if they had helped me, but they didn't. I couldn't live in a place where no one supported me."

Hermione quieted down as she saw the girl come with two mugs in her hand. She handed Draco's first. Hermione didn't miss the small paper that the waitress had slipped at Draco. Draco didn't acknowledge the paper, but he did put it beside his cup and ignored it.

Hermione looked down at her coffee and wrinkled her nose as she saw that the unprofessional waitress had put milk in her coffee. Draco noticed her action, and noticed that it wasn't what she asked for.

"Please take this back and bring the lady the coffee she asked for," Draco said picking the cup and handing it over to the waitress.

"Draco, leave it," Hermione began grabbing the cup out of the waitress and took a sip out of it. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. "I drank out of it, I like it, let it go. Thank you."

The waitress left, looking a bit nervous. She didn't need Draco calling her boss later in the evening. Hermione turned to Draco and rolled her eyes. "It's just coffee. Anyways I see the way she looks at you. She's clearly desperate."

"I'd rather not talk about my love life in a cafe with a complete stranger," he said taking a sip of his coffee and setting it down.

"I'm not a complete stranger," Hermione corrected him.

"Whatever," he said smiling at her. Hermione smiled back at him. "Now why don't you tell me what is it that I did to earn so much hate from the Gryffindor Princess?"

"I don't hate you," Hermione said getting uncomfortable. " I just highly unlike you. Or at least I did. Now you're more tolerable."

"Am I?" he asked giving her the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Yes, you are," Hermione nodded as she tied her hair up into a ponytail. Hermione noticed a small unpleasant expression pass his face. She ignored it and finished tying her hair up. "Now, what have you been doing these past years? You know apart from being Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor."

"Well apart from that, I went back to Hogwarts to finish my last year, not many people went back though. Padma and Parvati went back, as well as Seamus and Dean. Most Slytherins came back. Most of us just wanted to get past the seven years and start new. Which we did. Gryffindors hung out with Slytherins as well as Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Not many people outside of Hogwarts knew much of it, until we graduated. You were gone by then.

Harry and I got paired up for a job and we went from there. We made a truce and later on a friendship. Ginny is honestly the most hilarious yet intimidating person in the world that I know. Ron is thick, but we've managed to become friends at the least. Everyone else soon became accustomed to me coming to their Friday Night dinners," he said shrugging. "I've also been a Quidditch player and I've been owning Malfoy's Inc for four years now. The reason why I left being an Auror."

"You were an Auror?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Ya, it's a heavy job Hermione. Not what everyone thinks it is. My mother didn't like me being one. So my father had been persuaded, by my mother, to retire earlier. It was always my responsibility to take over my father's place in the company which I do now."

"That must be a lot of weight to have on your shoulders," Hermione said. "I mean I was supposed to become a dentist, they're like healers, but for teeth. Anyways my parents always dreamed of me being like them, but then I found out I was a witch and their plans immediately went down a well. It's why I became a healer. The Wizarding World doesn't have dentist so I became the closest thing there was to one."

Hermione saw Draco open his mouth, but he stopped himself. He looked up and Hermione felt something shake the ground underneath her. The lamp above them made a small swing. And then...BOOM.

She felt Draco's hand in hers as she pulled her up from the chair abandoning their coffees on the table. The front side of the cafe had exploded. They crawled their way to the back finding the waitress' body on the ground. Hermione quickly bent down to check if there was a pulse. Nothing. She saw that the left side of her head had paved into her head.

"Hermione," Draco said in an urgent voice. Hermione looked up to see a small brown haired boy under him. He was bruised and his left foot seemed to be broken. Hermione got up and went over to him. He was bleeding from his nose, he was bruised badly and his foot was for sure broken.

"We have to get him to Saint Mungo's," Hermione said.

"We can't right now. They're Death Eaters out there right now. If they see either one of us out there, they'll kill us without hesitation," Draco said shaking his head. Hermione was surprised about how calm he was.

"Hey I found two over here," said a familiar voice. Hermione turned to see Ron running towards them. "Draco, Hermione! Thank god it's you two. We need people to help out in the front."

Without another word, they followed him, Draco carrying the boy. Hermione walked out to find some, not a lot, but some Death Eaters still fighting. Draco pulled her back as a Killing Curse had been sent her way. "Be careful," he said seriously into her ear. She nodded.

Hermione sent stunning curses while Ron, who was licensed to do so, sent Killing curses. She could see Harry dueling a Death Eater not far away. He seemed in trouble. Having done so several times during the war, Hermione didn't hesitate to send a jinx towards the Death Eater. Harry quickly turned towards her and gave her a small thankful nod.

Draco couldn't do much. He was still holding the six year old, who had fainted, in his arms. It was at least a few more minutes until finally the last stunning curse was sent to a Death Eater hiding at the top one of the building did everything seemed more calm. With an approval look from Ron, she stepped out of the shadows and came out to see the scenery.

Diagon Alley had once again become what had been in their sixth and seventh year. Everything seemed so dark and gloomy, even if it was two o'clock. The scene was immediately flooded with Healers. Hermione joined her comrades and went to help any Auror that was hurt or injured. Her first stop had been with Dean.

"Hermione," he asked as she began cast a healing charm on a cut he had on his arm. It was going to leave a faint scar, but she knew he wouldn't mind. "When did you get back?"

"A few days ago," she answered quickly before moving on. "Do you have any other injuries?"

"Don't think so," he said as he shook his head. "My head hurts."

"Might be because of all that screaming you people do..." Hermione said rolling her eyes as he laughed. "Get it checked out as soon as possible at St. Mungo's. We don't need it to be something that can cost you your life, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," he said in a soldier like way. Hermione turned around to see if anyone else needed her.

"Ginny, you can't be here. Think about the baby," she heard Harry's voice say.

"The baby is going to be fine, I just want to check if you're all right," she said. Hermione made her way over to the couple who were arguing openly. It had captured people's attention.

"Do you both mind taking your personal problems some where else," Hermione hissed under her breath. "We're trying to save lives here."

"That is exactly why I'm here," Ginny said giving Harry a pointed look.

"Oh no you're not," Harry said shaking his head furiously.

"But-"

"Ginerva Potter," Hermione said. "You are not in the condition to be here. You're pregnant with a child. This isn't a place where you're supposed to be. Go back to the the hospital and tend to people's wounds there. I'll make sure Harry is fine, now go."

"Hermione," Ginny began.

"No Ginny," Hermione said in a confident voice. "I am your boss and you will do as you're told. Now go back to the hospital and wait there."

Ginny glared at Hermione and Harry for a second. She crossed her arms and walked away before disapparating to St. Mungo's. Hermione turned to Harry who seemed in awe with Hermione.

"You know you didn't have to be so mean," Harry said.

"Please you and I know that Ginny isn't going to anything she doesn't want unless there's something like a law that prevents her from doing so. In this case I was the law. Now does anything hurt?"

"My leg," he said. Hermione sat him down on a large chunk of stone nearby and pulled his trousers up. There was a long deep cut down his leg, from knee to calf. Blood was slowly oozing down his leg.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"Ya, but with a quick spell, you'll be fine," Hermione said casting a cleaning spell on the wound. She then proceeded to heal it, but instead of doing so, blood began to ooze out faster. Hermione gasped. She called over Luna and Angelina who were close by. "I need you to help me apparate Auror Potter here to the hospital without Ginny knowing please."

All three of them looked at her worried. "Your wound isn't healing, instead it seems to be getting worse. I know when I see a cursed wound, you have to trust me on this, I have to call a friend to help me out. If you want to keep that leg Potter, you'll have to trust me."

"I trust you, I've always have," Harry said looking at her. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't the time to be apologizing Harry. You two go on and take him. If Ginny finds out she'll go crazy. She pregnant and this could scare the baby out of her," Hermione said. Harry turned over to her nervously. "Don't worry I'll send her home when I get there. I'll make up an excuse."

"Thank you," he said before they apparated.

Hermione turned around and cast a patronus, sending it to James. She hadn't planned on seeing him any time soon, but desperate times called for desperate measures.


	8. Date Me?

**So I'm not going to lie, I did not know what to name this chapter, so I ended up with this. Might be relevant, might not be. You'll have to read and find. Want to give a huge thanks to my cousin, HermioneMalfoy0826, for helping me with this chapter, as I found it a little. She also has a current Dramione so ya'll shall check her out. Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Date Me?**

"Hermione you called?" asked a familiar voice. Hermione turned around to see James walking towards her. She could see several nurses as well as patients and doctors turn towards them.

Even with their sort of, kind of break up, he leaned down and pressed a small kiss against her flushed cheek. They gave each other a small hug. "Yes, you were the only person who I could trust enough with this."

"Why? What happened? You know I can't be here without your high up's permission," he said as he walked behind her towards the secured room where Harry had been put in. Ron, Angelina, Luna, and Healer Frederick. Healer Frederick was waiting for them.

"Healer Granger, I hope we can trust him," she said, looking at James with a stern look and turning to Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione said, nodding. " We can, he's one of my most trusted friends."

Hermione ignored the hurt faces that had appeared upon the other three people in the room. James took notice of this, but said nothing. "Very well then," Healer Frederick said, stepping aside and letting James proceed to the bed where Harry was located. Hermione saw in the corner of her eye Ron leave.

"I'm Healer Sloan," he said to Harry giving him a somewhat comforting smile. Hermione had of course told him about what he hadn't done. He hadn't supported her in any way before she finally decided that it was enough, and moved away.

"How do you two know each other?" Harry asked as James examined the wound. Before Hermione could respond, James answered the question.

"We were going out," James said as he gave Hermione a glance, before looking back down at the wound.

"Where?"

"We stopped when she got transferred here," James said.

"So you were both going out less than a week ago?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, we were. And that is none of your business. James you know we're not supposed to talk about our private lives in front of our patience," Hermione said giving him a stern look.

"Right," James snorted. "Cause you never did that. Should I mention that one time with the old lady."

"Honestly, that was ages ago," Hermione said, giving him a small smile.

"Probably," James shrugged. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but stop when he noticed him tense up.

"What's wrong?"

"The wound, it's not deep. At least not as deep as I thought it would be. He won't lose his leg. He'll just need to be in bed-rest for two weeks. The curse will be easy to wear off. I saw a lot of these after the war," he said taking his wand. He calmly started to cast a spell over Harry's fault. Harry flinched at the small sting that brought the spell, but looked even more in awe as he saw his leg heal.

"That's magnificent," Healer Frederick said, also in awe. "Healer Sloan, may I talk to you for a moment, in private please?"

Hermione gave him a shrug. After he finished the spell and giving Harry potion, for the pain that will come later on, he followed Healer Frederick.

Luna and Angelina left after them, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. "You went out with him?"

"Yes," she said checking his papers. "Everything seems about right-"

"This might really be my only chance... I really didn't know who to believe in at the time. Tonks and Remus had just died and I was taking care of Teddy. Believing Ron seemed like the easiest thing to do. You're both my best friends, I know I'll never be able to repay everything that I have done to you, and I'm really sorry," Hermione could see how sincere he was. He really was, Harry almost never cried. Now, she could see the tears swelling up in his eyes.

"I'll think about it,?" Hermione said, grabbing his hand and giving him a slight squeeze.

Harry nodded, squeezing her hand back. "It's good to have you back, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and walked out of the room. It's good to be back, she thought.

"Hermione," she heard Draco's voice. She turned around with a guilty look on her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she began truly feeling like the worst person in the world. "I got caught up with Harry, they sort of, kind of cursed him, but he's fine now."

"Are you sure?" he asked, genuinely worried.

"Yes, don't worry about it, he'll be up and ready in two weeks time. Ginny will probably kill me for telling her to leave when he was really injured," Hermione said rubbing her eyes.

"She probably will," Draco chuckled. Hermione gave him a half smile.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up, I know you want to talk," Hermione said.

"Go on a date with me," he said. Hermione blinked. Did he just say what she heard. Yes, he did. He asked her on a date. Draco Lucius Malfoy asked her on a date. What has the world come to?

"Um... Okay," Hermione said, nodding, her cheeks becoming red.

"Tomorrow, eight in the afternoon, sounds good?" he asked, nervously as well.

"Perfect. Um... Should I wear something fancy?" she asked. She wasn't stupid. She knew most purebloods like to go out to fancy restaurants. She knew James liked to go to them at least. She had tried to persuade him to go to a fast food stop, but he would never go.

"I would advise that," he said, giving her a small smile. "Don't go over the top though, we aren't going to a gala or anything along those lines."

"Like I would know how to dress to a gala," she said under her breathe.

"Hermione!" she heard a worried voice say behind her. She turned around and saw Viktor walking towards her, almost in a jog. Oh, dear god, she thought, this can't be happening to me right now. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm okay," Hermione said. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here? I heard what happened. I figured you would be there. You, being here confirmed this. Are you okay? Do you need any medical assistants?"

"Hermione," said James voice behind Viktor. What did I do to deserve this, Hermione internally groaned. Viktor moved aside to see James giving her a dazzling smile. She could see several nurses and healers looking at Hermione in awe as she became surrounded by probably the best looking men in the world.

Draco smirked down at Hermione, giving her a questioning look. She rolled her eyes at him and turned to James. "What happened?"

"Healer Frederick requested me here," he said hopefully.

"Really?" Hermione said, surprised.

"Hermione," Luna said coming up to them, pushing past Draco and Viktor, who seemed close to leaping at each others throat. "We need your help with a a John Smith, in room 46B."

"Gentlemen," Hermione said departing the scene, leaving all three men looking after her. "Thank you."

"You poor child, what have you got yourself into this time," Luna said laughing shaking her head. Hermione couldn't help herself, but ask the same question. What did she get herself into?

Hermione entered the room with Luna behind her. She saw the small six year old boy that Draco had been caring earlier today. "He's fine, just a few bruises," Luna said. "He's going to wake up any time soon, and no one seems to have come looking for him. We asked some people who were injured and worked around the place. They said he's an orphan who lives on the streets. They give him food whenever they can, but they can't take him full in."

"Do they know his name?"

Luna shakes her head. "Great, another motherless child. Can you contract the wizard orphanage, please Luna. I'll file the papers. This boy needs a loving parent who is willing to give him what he needs. Love. Hope."

"Don't worry Hermione, he'll get it," Luna said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She gave Hermione a reassuring smile before turning around and walking away.

Hermione looked at the small boy, he was small and skinny for his age. He had curly brown hair and pale skin. He was handsome. Hermione wished she would one day have a child as beautiful as the one lying there in front of her.

"It's sad, isn't it," she heard Draco's voice say behind her. She didn't turn around to look at him. "How can people leave their small six year old children on the streets alone, don't they have family with whom they can leave him with?"

"Draco not everyone has the name privileges everyone else has. Some people move away from their family because an argument and leave friends and family behind because they of it. They disconnect from the world. Maybe they were in debt and truly believed that their child would be better off in the street."

"Still-"

"Draco this isn't our problem. He'll find someone who will love him and care for him. Everyone does at some point," Hermione said shrugging and walked away leaving Draco with the six year old boy/

Hermione spent the rest of the day healing minor wounds. Healer Frederick didn't want her to do any serious stuff, since after, it was her day off. She saw Ginny, here and there, but she didn't seem to know as she smiled at her every time they crossed paths.

Hermione went up once to check on the little six year old boy and found Draco talking to the people from the wizardry orphanage. She assumed that he was explaining everything to them.

She headed home around eight in the afternoon, and Janet on the couch watching TV. She stood up and hugged Hermione. "Thank goodness you're alright. I was worried something had happened to you," she said and pulled back. "Anyways how was coffee?"

"I don't want to talk about that right," Hermione said yawning.

"Come on, Hermione. We have to talk about it," Janet annoyingly urged.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," Hermione said. She took a deep breathe as she sat next to Janet on the couch that they had brought from France.

"What is it Hermione?" she asked, a confused expression on her face. Hermione didn't know how to start it, she was going to basically be leaving her best friend alone. She wasn't going to deny, that she was starting to feel uncomfortable with her being in every single thing of her private life. Sometimes she didn't want to talk about her supposed love life, sometimes she just wanted to think, things over in her head and decided what to do without anyone pressuring her into it.

"I don't want you to take this personal Janet," Hermione began, slowly. "I've just haven't been feeling this apartment. I've been thinking about it for some time now and I think I'm going to have to move out."

"Oh, well I mean we can start looking for other apartments in different neighborhoods if you would like," Janet said not getting the gist of it.

"Janet...I meant moving out...alone. I mean we can still hang out together, but I want to live alone for some time," Hermione said grabbing Janet's hand.

"Oh," Janet said, standing up dropping Hermione's hand on her lap. "When are you planning on moving out?"

"I'll be out by next month," Hermione said, grabbing her things, wanting to go to her bedroom.

"Very well, then." Janet said. Hermione could hear her voice crack and closed her eyes in regret.

"I'm truly sorry Janet, I just need my time for a while. Moving here is very hard for me," Hermione said. "Especially now that I have to see Ginny every day at work."

"No, I understand," Janet said, her back still to Hermione. "It's just that it's been the two of us for some time now."

"It will be the two of us, just that we'll be living separately from each other. We'll still be sharing the office space, we'll see each other every day at the hospital, we'll have lunch. We'll go out on the weekends, have those Saturday nigh outs like we used to have before I started going out with James," Hermione said. Janet turned around a hopeful smile on her face.

"Saturday night out? Really?"

"If you want to, we can go next Saturday. We'll go to the place of your choice," Hermione nodded, trying to lift Janet's spirit as much as possible. She would really did need that night out anyways. It would take her minds off things.

"That would be wonderful, honestly, I didn't know how you British people were. If I knew I would have moved here a long time ago," Janet said and walked to her room giggling.

Hermione walked into her own room that night. She didn't know what she was thinking, moving into this apartment. It was too big and fancy for her liking. She needed something simpler, that didn't have marble floors in the lobby. She needed a simple apartment, in a simple neighborhood. Muggle London would do just fine, wouldn't it?

* * *

 **What Hogwarts house are you in?**

 **So I always considered myself a Slytherin but I took the Pottermore test recently and I got Ravenclaw. Any Ravenclaw house mates out there?**


	9. Rain Check

**Hello guys. I truly forgot when I uploaded the last chapter might have been two days ago, I really don't remember. Anyways hope you liked me uploading again. :) So this chapter might be a bit short and simple, but I want to make the next chapter longer, cause things are going to get juicy. Might upload it next week, maybe sooner, depending how much school likes me. I have to run tomorrow SOS. Anyways, hope you like. It's almost 11 where I live.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Rain Check**

 **Friday, October 28, 2005**

Hermione woke up the next morning, the sun streaming through the gaps between her curtains. She stood up and went to her bathroom. She took a quick shower and dried her hair once coming out. She got into a comfy pair of jeans and a blue long sleeve. She put her hair up in a neat ponytail, grabbed her bag and walked out into the hall.

Janet was waiting her by the door, her hair still wet from the shower she had taken. "Ready?" Janet asked, her hand moving towards the doorknob. "Want to apparate or go walking? We're early."

"Walking would be nice," Hermione said, nodding. Janet gave her a small smile.

Hermione wasn't as nervous going to work, as she was other days. She was getting used to it, less nervous. It was like, when she had started going to St. Frank's. She could see herself going to St. Mungo's in the future.

As they walked, they noticed a few other coworkers who walked to the hospital as well. Hermione liked the neighborhood enough, but it wasn't meant for her, she didn't know where to move. Muggle London was an option as well, but she wanted to buy a house. It had been one of her dreams to buy one. Somewhere small, and quiet. Where there would be no Daily Prophet photographers following her wherever she went.

They arrived at St Mungo's rushing through a smaller sea of photographers. They signed in and went straight to work. She met up with Ginny, Luna, and Angelina outside her office. They all seemed to be ready to work. She met Ginny's gaze who didn't seem furious, but bothered.

"Luna, Angelina you can share the second floor. Ginny you're helping me with the first floor," Hermione said writing it down. They all nodded and went off to work, Ginny staying behind with Hermione.

"Ready?" Hermione asked Ginny. Ginny nodded, looking determined as ever. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't know Harry's injuries were that bad. Either way, I would have wanted you out of the room. You're pregnant Ginny, you should stay away from any curses at the moment, at least while you're pregnant."

"Harry wants me to stop working right now, but healing is my passion, just like being an auror is his," she shrugged. " I'll take time off before I have the baby and after. I promised him that much."

"Do you still live at the Burrow?" Hermione asked as they got into the elevator.

"Gods no," Ginny said, shaking her head. "Harry and I moved into Muggle London. Harry wanted to live in the muggle world. I really didn't mind. George and Angelina, as well as Fred and that stank of his girlfriend live at the Burrow though. Mum's been trying to kick Ron out. Honestly Blake might be as pretty as she wants, but she doesn't do a single thing in the house."

"When are they getting married? Ron and Blake?"

"New Year, ugh. Blake wanted something 'special.' Mum didn't want to spend New Year's celebrating something she wasn't too keen on, but Ron wanted it as well. Harry doesn't want to, but we're family," Ginny said shrugging.

"Two months," Hermione said. The man she had once loved was getting married in two months. It hurt, really. Not that Ron was the one getting, but that she could have been the one, to get married. But he wasn't the guy she was supposed to be with. Ron was prat, no doubt, who deserved Blake. "Do you want to go?"

"I've been debating. I don't think so. He might be my brother, but he also was the reason why I lost the best friendship I could ever have," Ginny said giving Hermione a small frown. "We've been avoiding him for three years now, just because he's getting married doesn't mean that has to stop."

They had arrived on the first floor. "Honestly, I hope it ends like it did with Draco and Astoria," Ginny said crossing her fingers, as a sign of hope.

"Draco and Astoria?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Astoria was caught cheating on him, so they got a divorce," Ginny said nodding.

"Draco was married?"

"His father forced him into the marriage. His father saw reason as well with the whole cheating scandal broke out," Ginny said.

"Is there anything else I missed," Hermione said, frustrated she had missed so many things.

"Death Eater's are on the rise again," Ginny said a little more worried. "It's like sixth year all over again. People are going missing. Kingsley wants to keep this as low key as possible. He doesn't want to make the people panic, not when the Second Wizarding World was less than a decade ago. The Order of Phoenix is having a meeting tonight, we had to cancel the dinner. You're always welcome to them."

"Maybe," Hermione shrugged. She couldn't deny that she was curious, but she had a date now. Surely Draco was in the Order of Phoenix now that he was close friends to Harry and Ginny.

"He is you?" Ginny said, giving her a small smirk. "I know you enough to know who you're thinking about. Draco. I've seen the way he looks at you. It's nice to see him interested in someone again. He doesn't trust many women these days. The Order called the morning in today, after the attack from yesterday."

"Hmmm," Hermione said. She might see Draco later. She'll need to talk to him if he can't make their date, they'll have to rain check, not that she had been anticipating later tonight.

"He'll rain check, trust me," Ginny said, giving her a small knowing smile. "He doesn't seem like the kind of person who will just cancel everything."

"Do you like him? Draco?" Hermione asked, making conversation.

"Of course. After you know... left. People who returned to Hogwarts came back, including Draco. Seamus and Dean seemed very fond of him, as they have spent several hours working on this huge project. They're close, but I like to think Draco and Harry are closer. Especially these past three years. Harry felt horrible about, you know... not believing you when we were supposed to. Draco was there for us," Ginny said a small frown as they moved towards the first room on their left.

"So he's a very important person in your lives, then?"

Ginny nodded, not being able to verbally respond as they had entered the room. We had entered the small boy's room, from yesterday. The boy Draco had felt horrible about. That wasn't exactly what Hermione was most surprised about, but was the person who in there.

Apart from the two social workers, there was Draco Malfoy signing a piece of paper. He looked up for a fraction of a second and quickly looked up shocked to see them there.

"Mr. Malfoy. Are you hesitant about signing the papers. If you are, we have another family waiting in line," said the man who stood in front of him. He was in his mid forties, maybe with a swollen belly.

"No," Draco responded quickly. He quickly signed the papers and handed them to the man.

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy," the man who had interrupted him earlier. Without saying another word, he left with his partner.

Like Hermione,Ginny, were both confused about what had just happened. Hermione could see the worried expression on her face. "Draco what did you do?"

"I adopted him," he said, in shock as well. Hermione turned to the boy who was asleep at the moment. "He's legally my son."

"Draco what did you get yourself into," Ginny said in a mad voice. "This isn't the time to do something crazy. Not with the death eaters after all of us."

"Ginny, I am not going to say I regret this decision, because I really don't. I took this upon myself, if I didn't think I was capable of this, I wouldn't have done it," Draco said looking at Ginny.

"I can't believe you became a dad before Harry," Ginny said, a small smile spreading across her face. Draco smiled as well and gave her a tight hug. "Draco!"

"Sorry, you know it's hard to think you are actually pregnant, especially when you are still not necessarily 'big' yet," he said jokingly.

"Way to make a girl feel good about her figure, Draco," Ginny said hitting him with his clipboard. She suddenly fell silent. Hermione saw the slightest movement of her head, moving towards her. She was still in the doorway, hugging the clipboard to her chest. Draco looked over at her. "You two go on, I'll take care of him."

Draco walked passed her, a nod towards a small sitting area. Hermione took a small breathe and followed him, after receiving an encouraging smile from Ginny, who had begun checking on the small boy.

"Look, I'll understand if you don't want to go out with me anymore. Trust me, I know several people who were not meant to have children," Draco said, sitting down, Hermione sits down as well, leaving a chair in between them.

"You mean Astoria?" she asked. Draco's head immediately turned to her. "Ginny told me. I really don't care what happened between you. As long as you two aren't still secretly married. I don't plan on dating a married man. A single father, I wouldn't mind."

Draco gave her a dazzling smile, making her feet tingle. "Really?" Hermione couldn't say anything, so she nodded.

"Sure, as long as you stop bothering me about becoming friends with Harry and Ginny. I think I should decide when I'm ready. I've only been here for a week, I need to see the people they have become. Maybe one day in the future, I'll forgive them, I just need time," Hermione said, wanting to get some things straight between them. She wasn't going to ignore the fact that he had been pushing her towards Harry and Ginny, she didn't like it one bit.

"You're right," he said, looking down at his hands. "I really shouldn't be doing that, should I? It's just weird, you know. Having a really close friend suffer... I guess I'll just have to deal with it, won't I?"

"Yes, you will, but now you have a kid in that room so keep you distracted," Hermione said giving him a small encouraging smile.

"I do," he said, nodding. "So about tonight..."

"Ginny told me about tonight. I was actually thinking about going to the meeting," Hermione said. "It would be nice to see other people that I haven't seen in ages. Especially Kingsley, I heard he's the minister now."

"He is. Harry is the one making the plans and order for the Order these days. Kingsley is mostly trying to keep the people as calm as possible, it's his job," Draco shrugged. "Do you want to get take out food or something afterwards?"

"I think that would be nice," Hermione said.

"We can go to my place if you'd like. I'll drop you off when you want to go home," Draco offered.

"Sure, sounds like a plan," Hermione said, extending her arm, so that he could shake it. Draco, awkwardly, shook it.

"Hermione," she heard someone say behind her. She turned around to see James, standing in a matching white coat as her.

"James," Hermione said, smiling up at him. "You're staying?"

"Yes, I thought a change of scenery is always nice," James said, looking between Hermione and Draco. Hermione stood up, Draco follows her.

"James this is Draco, Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, waving a hand towards Draco. "Draco this is James, James Sloan."

"Nice meeting you," Draco said, extending his hand towards James. James ignored the hand and turned to Hermione, who maintained her straight face, her blushed cheeks giving her embarrassment away.

"I was asked to take two of you Healers from you, so that I could get used to how things are here," James said. Hermione crossed her hands, annoyed.

"Sure. Take Lovegood and Weasley, they'll do just fine," Hermione said. She turned to Draco once more. "I have to check on your kid. I'll see you later?"

"Of course, meeting starts at seven sharp. In Padfoot's home," Draco said. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. He knew who Padfoot was? If he did, Harry must really trust him with his life. Not many people knew about the Mauraders.

"Okay," Hermione said and walked away from both men. She could feel James behind her and she turned around. "You have some real gut, getting jealous over nothing."

"I have every right to. Less than a week ago, you were going out with me," James said. "I have every right to."

"I am not your property," Hermione exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn. "I was never yours anyway. We never even did anything I wanted to do. All you wanted to do was go from fancy restaurant to fancy restaurant. I wanted something much more simpler."

"Then you should have said something," James said. He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Hermione furious.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked! What time is it where you live?**


	10. Order of the Phoenix

**You people don't know how disappointed I am in myself. It's been a month. A bloody month since I've updated. I've had writers block, but I think I might have broken through it. I'll se how it goes. I'm also writing another Dramione alongside this one, but I think I'm going to wait until I'm half way through it to start posting it.**

 **Diclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Janet, she's all mine. :p**

* * *

 **C** **hapter Eight**

 **Order of the Phoenix**

It had been almost a decade since she had stood in front of Grimmauld Place. After the war, Harry had tried to stay away from the place, as much as possible. It had brought too many memories back, of Sirius and Remus. Hermione and Ron had respected his decision and didn't go near the place. Harry had lost so many father figures and the place brought too many memories of them.

Now there she stood, looking up at the place. It had been in her seventh year, when they had been on the run, that they had been there. All three of them; Ron, Harry, and herself. Now it was only her.

She had thought about inviting Janet, but she had seemed very tired. James was at the moment not a choice, and Viktor seemed to be avoiding her. So she was basically alone at the moment. She was going to face the people that betrayed her years ago, alone.

She got the courage and knocked on the door twice. The door was opened by none other than Harry Potter. His shocked face quickly turned into an enthusiastic one. "You're here?"

"I thought I would drop by," Hermione said, trying to keep her voice calm and steady. "I want to be informed of what's happening around me. "

"Of course, come in," Harry said, moving to the side and allowing Hermione to come in. She could hear several chattering coming from the kitchen and rooms above. "Several of the Order Members bring their children sometimes. We let them come in every once in the while, the once of age, at least."

"Wish it would have been like that for us," Hermione said smiling. "We wouldn't have needed Fred and George's extendable ears."

"It would have saved us a lot of trouble," Harry agreed, chuckling. Harry led her to the kitchen where several people had been waiting for Harry to survive. Several seemed surprised to see Hermione, behind them. Most of them had silently whispered to their partners or given her an encouraging smile. She saw Draco across the room, and made her way over to him.

"Nice entrance, " he said, smiling at her.

"Shut up," she said, rolling her eyes. He gave her an encouraging smile, that she returned. They all stood there, for a moment, waiting for someone, it seemed.

"Before the meeting starts," Draco whispered into her ear. "You have to remember things are different. Dumbledore isn't here, so Kingsley and Harry had to find their own way around things. They created this thing with two sides. Kingsley chooses two of his trusted people and Harry chose his. Together they make a plan that benefits both sides. Kingsley needs the plan to benefit the Ministry, while Harry just needs the world to be free of Death Eaters."

"That very naive," Hermione said, shaking her head and crossing her arms. "You know the two sides part."

"It's helped us a lot with our planning. If we do this, its fully approved by the minister, which means we won't have to waste a lot of our time on trying to persuade him," Draco said.

"Seems reasonable enough," she said. "Then why are we here? Why can't it just be the six of them in the room alone?"

"We also have a say in this, to some extent. If we think the plan won't work or if we think that what we do can hurt hundreds of people, we can speak up," he informed her. " We also have a secured position on the plan."

"It seems a bit wrong, don't you think?" Hermione said looking around. She could see most of the Weasley's were there. Including Ron, Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Fleur. Ginny and Harry were off on the side talking quietly among themselves.

"Sometimes it is, but sometimes it is very beneficial. We've caught dozens of Death Eaters already," Draco shrugged.

Hermione was going to open her mouth to respond, but went quiet when she heard the door open. In came Kingsley Shacklebot. He wore his usual wizarding robes. He gave Hermione a small smile as he sat at one end of the table, Harry on the other.

"Good evening to you all," he said, looking around the room, where around, fifty people stood around looking at both men preparing for the meeting. "Mr. Potter would you like to choose your first person, first?"

"Gladly, thank you Kingsley," Harry said smiling. His eyes looked around and landed on Draco. "Draco." It didn't seem to come to a surprise that it was Draco who was chosen. It might have been years since he's chosen the same people now. They were his most trusted people. Even Hermione, herself, wasn't surprised. She had heard, in numerous occasions, how Draco and Harry had become closer than Harry and Ron.

Hermione's eyes immediately went to Ron, across the room. He was staring daggers at Draco, as he made his way over to the left side where he sat down. Kingsley on the other hand seemed confused. Harry gave him a small smirk at his bewilderment.

"What are you playing at Potter?" Kingsley asked. Hermione was surprised at the light and playful mood that she was witnessing. She thought they would be more serious, especially since there had been an attack less than a week ago.

"Nothing," said Harry, innocently.

"Very well," Kingsley said. "Ginny."

Harry gave Kingsley a small smirk. Ginny smiling went over to Kingsley's left side and sat down. Hermione could easily see what was happening, unlike the rest of the people around her. She knew that there was a bigger picture behind this, she knew that much.

"Go on then. Choose your last person, so we can proceed," Kingsley said, annoyed that he might not get things on his side this time.

Hermione could see a small smirk on Ron's face as he took a step towards the seat next to Harry. "Hermione," Harry said. Hermione's head quickly snapped to Harry, while everyone else snapped to her.

"Ah, great," Hermione heard Ron say sarcastically in the background.

"Come on Hermione," Harry said, waving her over. When she sat down, she heard everything go silent. "Well, this is not going to be awkward," Harry said, in a very low key, that only Draco and Hermione could hear.

Draco snorted and looked up at Hermione. "Just be your usual smart self," he said, giving her a flirtatious smile. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Harry.

"Do you honestly think that this is a good idea," Hermione quietly whispered to Harry who didn't seem concerned at all.

"Of course." Harry nodded his head. "It might be a bit hard, since Ginny is on his side this time."

"She knows how to make a good argument," Draco explained, shrugging. Hermione nodded, understanding. She turned to Ginny, who have her an encouraging smile. Hermione gave her a small smile in return.

"Ron," Hermione heard Kingsley say. She looked up to see Ron walking towards Kingsley, a smug smile on his face. Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste. So this was the person, whom she would have given everything to marry. How naive she was.

"Kingsley thinks you'll be affected by Ron," Harry said a small frown on his face.

Hermione snorted. "Please, it encourages me more to want to beat him."

Draco and Harry shared a look and smiled. Hermione wasn't paying attention to them anymore, but to the folders in front of Harry. Hermione grabbed and began to look through it. It was a mission, no doubt about that. In Nott's Manor.

Hermione began looking through the papers of what looked like actual hard work. Hermione was in doubt impressed by the details Harry had put on the his presentation. It showed every single entrance, secret passageways, emergency exits. Hermione was clear on the thought that Harry had help. Draco was her first thought, as they had grown up together.

"Very well then," Harry said. "Would you like to begin Minister?"

"Gladly," Kingsley said and got up. He started to walk around the table. "As we all know, there was an attack at Diagon Alley. We have searched in very distant places. Our top place was under the Eiffel Tower. In the First Wizarding War it had been rumored that this was one of the many places where they met up. It has not been confirmed, but there is a high possibility that this is where they are hiding."

"So what's your plan?" Harry asked not convinced. Hermione wasn't too convinced either. She could see from the look on Ginny, that she too wasn't convinced.

"We travel to Paris and ambush them," Kingsley declared. Everyone looked at each other, not convinced about the plan Kingsley declared. Even Hermione, who had not seen Kingsley in seven years, seemed to see something off about about Kingsley.

"Harry," Ginny offered upon seeing Kingsley out of place.

"Very well," Kingsley said, seeing his mistake and sat back down on his chair at the head of the table.

"Very well, so Draco and I have been working on a plan. A plan that involves the Nott Manor. Theodore Nott has assisted us with this plan. He has given us plans of different entrances of the manor. We are most certain that Nott Manor could be one of the most likely places for it to be their hiding place. We could all divide into groups and block the entrances," Harry said.

Hermione looked around and saw several people convinced, but upon looking at Ron's face, she became uncomfortable once again with the whole idea of this. Ron glared at her. She ignored him, not caring one bit of what he thought of her. She didn't hate him, not anymore, at least, she just _highly_ disliked him.

She met Draco's comforting stare and gave him a small smile, before turning to Ginny, who seemed to be getting glares from Kingsley, as if he expected her to do something. From Hermione's point of view, she could see her processing everything Harry was saying.

"But Death Eaters must have children as well, how do you know we won't hurt them," Ginny argued.

"Well, if we invade them in Paris we won't know either will we," Hermione said. "It's a risk we would have to take either way if we did Paris. There would be no certainty that we won't kill someone innocent."

"Very true," Ginny agreed, much to Kingsley's disapproval. Hermione couldn't help but notice the way Kingsley was similar to Fudge in a way. He wanted things to be his way, and he didn't need someone who was famous to overpower him.

"Very well, is there anyone who disapproves of this plan," Harry asked around the room. Hermione looked around to see several people shake their head with confidence. Everyone seemed to be agreeing. She found this whole ordeal too simple, nothing too bad. At least not what she had heard.

"Wait," Ron said, standing up in protest. "Is that all? Is no one going to disapprove? Is it going to be this simple?"

"Ronald, it's not always going to be difficult," Ginny said, leaning against her chair, crossing her arms.

"Shut up Ginny," Ron said in a very cruel and cold way. "Honestly... I wonder why anyone would want to with you when you have that big mouth of yours."

"Ron!" Harry said, slamming his hand on the wooden table. "What is your problem!"

"She's my problem!" Ron said, standing up and pointing a finger at Hermione. Hermione turned to him and stood up. "I don't see why she's here. Why isn't Blake allowed?"

"Because no one in this bloody room is thick enough to believe that Blake will keep her mouth shut," Hermione said, crossing her arms, glaring at Ron who had become dark red.

"You have no right to speak," Ron said, getting up Hermione's face.

Hermione laughed. "You're one to talk. Telling people I cheated on you, when you were the one that cheated on _me_. Honestly Ron, I think everyone in here knows the truth already," Hermione said, sneering at him. Ron looked around for a fraction of a second. Hermione could see in the corner of her eyes, everyone trying to avoid eye contact with the ginger haired man next to her. At least as much as a man as he could be these days.

Hermione rolled her eyes when he didn't say anything. "Ron, you have to grow up. We aren't the kids we used to be before," Hermione said, looking up at him. She could see the anger in his eyes, she knew he wouldn't ask her for forgiveness like the rest. She didn't expect him too, he was too prideful.

Hermione heard Kingsley clear his throat. "I think today's meeting is over. We'll continue next Friday, if that's okay with everyone?"

No one disagreed. Everyone started to leave, one by one. It wasn't until only Harry, Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were left in the room, that Harry walked up to Ron. Hermione would have missed what came next, if she had blinked. Harry quickly pulled back his arms and punched Ron in the face, full force.

Ginny gasped out loud, covering her mouth with her hands. "Don't you ever insult my wife again," Harry said angrily at Ron, who was on the ground. "Got it?"

Without waiting for Ron's response, he grabbed Ginny's hand and led her out of the room. Hermione looked at Draco shocked. He shrugged and waved her to follow him out of the room.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, still in shock.

"That was the end of long friendship. Ron really did pass the line this time. He's insulted anyone except, you know, you. Harry always argued with him, but it's never been physical. Ron finally pushed Harry's violent button and that's what happened when it gets pushed," Draco said and gave her an awkward shrug.

"Is that the first time that it's happened?"

"Yes, with Ron at least. Harry isn't one for violence. He prefers to talk things out until he knows there's no use and violence is the only option. It's never happened in serious occasions."

"Oh, okay then."

"Take out then?" Draco asked. Hermione could hear how nervous he was. It was cute to be honest.

"Sure, what should we get? There's Indian, Chinese, Korean?" Hermione asked. Hermione was looking forward to their night. It would be nice to go on a date with a pureblood who didn't take her to a fancy restaurant where they tried to impress her.

"Chinese. This is my first time getting take out if I'm going to be honest with you. Harry has tried to persuade me into eating some, but I've never been brave enough to eat it."

"So your the type that likes Italian food," Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.

"Not necessarily. I like a little bit of everything," he said as they walked out of Sirius' house.

"Well, today is the first day you will be eating Chinese food, and I know the perfect place where to get it," Hermione said smiling.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Just a little bit."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm writing the next chapter right now. I promise you won't have to wait another month for this story to be updated. I hope anyways.**

 **Question: What subjects are you taking this school year?**

 **I'm taking French 1, PE (ew), English, Algebra, Biology, and Health. What about you guys? I actually want to know cause I know one of my cousins is taking way more advanced classes than me and she's in 8th.**


	11. Chinese Food

**A/N:** Hello children of mine. Look who's back, back again. Sorry...that was awkward. Anyways I present to you another chapter of this story thing that I have decided to write cause I'm in love with Hermione and Draco. I rambling as per the usual...you should just start reading what I've written.

 **Disclaimer:** _Disclaimer! Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter and the Wizarding World, I just write in it. The only character I actually own is Janet and James._

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Chinese Food**

"It was okay."

"Okay? You did not just say Chinese food is okay. Chinese food is good, really good. Especially when you have never tried it or eaten it in years."

"Fine," Draco said. "It was delicious. I've never eaten Chinese takeout food. Is that good enough."

"I'm not convinced, but I'll let it pass this one time," Hermione said as she went over to the sink and turned on the water.

Draco lived in a small muggle cottage. In the same cottage as Harry and Ginny, but a few houses down. It was small with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a study. The kitchen was something Hermione still couldn't get over. It was spacious with lots of room to organize her dishes. The living room was smaller, but the kitchen made up for it.

"Whatever. I can't believe you didn't cry in the Titanic," Draco said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What? I'm sorry, if it offends you. I'm just not an emotional person when it comes to movies," Hermione shrugged rinsing the soap off the plate and handing it over to Draco who was drying it with a towel.

"Okay, whatever you say," Draco said, rolling his eyes at her.

Hermione was not going to deny the fact that she had enjoyed their date. He hadn't tried anything that she wouldn't do on a first date. He had been a gentleman, helping her with whatever she needed offering her to take her coat, etc. Instead of eating at the dining table, they had ended up going to the living room sitting down on the carpet, with their Chinese food, and watching Titanic.

Hermione couldn't help, but notice the change in Draco Malfoy. He was mature, way more mature than he had been in their Hogwarts years. He didn't insult her once, no mention of the foul name he used to call her.

Hermione could see that he was a much happier person than he was in their sixth year. He had looked miserable, Hermione had noticed, everyone did. She later found out why, and there was nothing she could do to help.

"What are you thinking?" she heard Draco say. Hermione snapped back to reality and found that she had been rinsing the same plate for some while now. She handed him the plate and turned the water off, turning to him.

"Just thinking...about how much you have changed since our sixth year," she found herself saying.

"That was a decade ago, Hermione. Of course I changed over ten years," he said, giving her a small smile.

"Yes, I know. It's just it's hard thinking that so many things changed while I was gone," she said shaking her head. "You and Harry becoming best buds, Harry and Ron not getting along... It's all been overwhelming, I guess."

"It's understandable. I missed a whole year of the world outside Hogwarts and look how much I missed. I missed your departure, I missed Ron's affair," Draco said, giving her a reassuring look.

"So..." Hermione said after a small, but awkward moment of silence. "A muggle cottage?"

Draco chuckled. Hermione smiled. "Um...yes a muggle cottage. It's nice, I guess. My parents don't really understand why I decided to move away from Malfoy Manor. I stayed with Ginny and Harry a few days when my father and I had an argument about something that really doesn't matter, at the moment. It wasn't as quiet as it was at the Manor, which is good since the Manor was dead silent. Here the mailman comes by, cars drive down the streets every so often and the kids play outsides on the weekends. I looked into it and found this house."

"And you moved out? Just like that?"

"Well... yes. I honestly think that my parents wanted the manor to themselves for a while. They needed to rekindle the love they lost during the war," Draco said, giving her a one shouldered shrug. "Also, I couldn't deal with the loneliness of the place, especially not with everything that happened in there during the war. Sometimes you just relive the memory, by the standing in the room."

"I can't imagine how hard it could be," Hermione said, a small frown on her lips. Draco smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Enough of this sad conversation. What have you been up to these past few days? There's so much I have to learn from you," he said.

"Well, apart from becoming a professional healer, I got to enjoy life, mostly because of Janet," Hermione said, remembering the late nights when she would arrive late at night, barely remembering what had happened a few hours previously. She had left those years behind now, knowing it as her crazy stage. Now she was really focused on finding a permanent place and living there. The cottage seemed nice enough.

"I assume you won't tell me much about it," Draco assumed.

"No, I don't think so. That was a crazy part of my life that I really just want to keep as a memory that won't be spoken out loud. It was a fun time, but I wasn't made for those long nights," Hermione said, smiling shyly."Anyways, enough of me. You? I hear you were married and then divorced. Care to share?"

"Well, it's a rather long story," Draco said. "After I returned from Hogwarts my father told me I had been betrothed to Astoria Greengrass. My father thought it would be good for our family image. He was still in his own world, back then, he's way more mature and smart now. We were married for a year. It was nice at first, but we were always being pressured into having an heir. Astoria started to get frustrated and broke down. After that,she started to see someone else, I caught them, obviously. She wanted us to stay together either way, even if it was for our family name, but I refused to stay with someone who wouldn't be with me for me."

"Did she understand?"

"Not at first. She made a tantrum. She was used to getting everything she wanted without raising a finger. We knew she wasn't going to it go until we gave her money so my father gave her a sum of money, we knew she wouldn't be able to resist. She took it and signed the divorce papers," Draco said.

"Money can be handy in occasions like those," Hermione said.

"It is. She came back a year later,asking for more and threatened to tell our family Secrets to the Prophet. We denied to give her the money. My mother, let's say, had a talk with her," Draco said.

"Oh," she said. "So how does it feel being a dad?"

Hermione noticed Draco's eyes brighten at the subject. "Well, haven't actually played the role have I? I've talked to him a few times, he doesn't remember much. He doesn't know his name. He was just walking around in Diagon Alley, looking for his mum and dad," he said, frowning.

"When are you checking him out of the hospital?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow in the morning," he said, the smile returning. "Can I show you something?"

Hermione was confused, but nodded. He led her down a hall and stopped in front of a door. Taking out a key, he inserted it into the keyhole, turned it, and opened the door.

Walking into the room, Hermione didn't know what to expect. It looked so nice, like a room, she would have liked to have if she had been a boy when she was younger. There was a small bed in the middle of the room, with a snitch in the middle. The room was colored a nice shade of blue. There were car toys in a small basket in the corner of the room, a shelf filled with children's books. There was a wardrobe as well, when Hermione opened it, she found out it was empty, she looked at Draco quizzically.

"I don't know how to buy a child clothes. I was going to ask Ginny to help, but she's going to be working during the weekend," Draco said.

"I have tomorrow evening off. I could help if you'd like?" Hermione offered.

"Really? That would be amazing if you could," Draco said a bright smile on his face.

"Of course. I could bring some of cousins'children clothes. She used to visit me a lot when I lived in Paris and left some clothes every time hoping I would get pregnant sooner. That was four years ago," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she smiled.

"That would be perfect," he said.

Hermione checked her watch. Her eyes widened. Was it really that time? She would only be able to sleep for a few hours. "I'm sorry, I have to leave. I didn't know it was that time. Time flew by so fast," Hermione said as they left the room.

"Wait, I'll take you home," Draco said, as Hermione put on her jacket.

"No,it's fine," Hermione said, shaking her head, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Please it's the least I could. You're offering to help me tomorrow with him, I need to at least take you home," Draco said putting his jacket on. Hermione didn't answer. "Please?"

She rolled her eyes at him, smiling. "Very well, come on."

Hermione had, had one of the most relaxing nights since she had returned to London. That was until Janet barged into her room, demanding to know every single detail of what had happened. All Hermione really wanted to do is go to sleep, without thinking that she had any responsibility of telling anyone.

Hermione quickly told Janet that she was tired and that she would talk to her in the morning. Janet reluctantly agreed, with a night frown on her face. Hermione jumped into her bed, not caring that she was in her clothes and fell asleep.

Knock. Knock. Hermione woke up with a start to the knocking door. She got out of bed and opened it. It was Janet. She was dressed for work.

"Oh, god. What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's time for us to be walking to work. Did you barely wake up?"

"Maybe...just go Janet. Don't worry about me, I'll be there," Hermione said. Janet nodded once and walked down the hall, towards the door.

Hermione quickly took a shower, dried her hair and got dressed. She her cousin's son's clothes, tucked them into her bag, and walked out of her apartment, not looking back.

Hermione didn't expect Janet to be waiting for at the entrance of the hospital, but she was there, wanting every single detail.

"It was nice. That's all I'm going to say," Hermione said,walking over to log in.

"Hermione? What's going on? You used to tell me everything before? Ever since we moved here you've changed drastically in a small amount of time. You never talk to me, you're even moving out. What's going on?" Janet asked. Hermione frowned.

"I'm not in the mood right now Janet, I'll talk to at lunch," Hermione said.

"Fine. Potter and Lovegood are waiting for you in room 46B," she said and walked away. Hermione rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Janet's drama. She went up to room 46B after logging, not bothering to drop her things off, first.

She got there and found Ginny and Luna waiting for her to give them orders. "You can divide this floor between yourself, if you'd like," Hermione said upon seeing them. Both girls smiled widely at her and left the front of the room, starting to happily discuss how they were going to divide the floor.

Hermione walked into the room and found Draco sitting beside the little boy. The boy seemed to be talking about something in a very happy mood, while Draco seemed to be confused, but ignored it knowing it made the boy happy.

The boy looked up and his face fell down. "Oh no," the boy whined. "Have you come to tell me that I'll be staying here another day cause there's something wrong with me."

Hermione laughed. "Of course not. I just came here to sign your release forms. You'll be able to go in no time."

"But...but I don't have any clothes," he said, turning to Draco anxiously.

"Don't worry about," Draco said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I've brought you some clothes," Hermione said, reaching into her bag and taking out a set of clothes. The shirt might be a little too big for him, but they seemed fine enough. Draco on the other had brought out a pair of socks and shoes.

"They were mine when I was younger," he explained. Hermione nodded and turned to the boy.

"Um…" he said. Hermione turned to Draco and saw the same anxious face, spread all over his face.

"If you want I can help you," Hermione offered, a kind smile on her face. They looked over at Draco, who have him an enthusiastic nod.

The little boy grabbed Hermione's hand, to her surprise, as he got off the bed. They walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. The boy took off his hospital nightgown and looked at his clothes strangely.

"I haven't had clean clothes in a long time," he said, looking up at her with a bright smile. Hermione's heart immediately tightened at the enthusiasm of the little boy's reaction to having clean clothes.

"Well, you'll have lots of clean clothes now that you're going to live with Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said helping him into his undergarments and shorts.

"He is really nice. He said I was going to live with him in a nice house. Where I'll have all the toys I want. He said that there would be food any time that I wanted, and I'll have friends and family," he said, jumping up and down, making hard for Hermione to put on his shirt.

"You will have a friends and family. You'll have an aunt named Ginny and an uncle named Harry," she said helping him put on his socks.

"Really?" he asked, hope filled his grey eyes. Hermione nodded. "Do you think Mr. Malfoy will send me back if I don't eat my veggies, or if I get hurt?"

"What? No, of course not. He won't send you back just because of that. I don't think he would send you back for anything. He really cares for you a lot," Hermione said, tying his shoes.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Ms. Granger, can I ask you something?" the little boy asked, grabbing her hand once again.

"Of course, sweetheart," Hermione said.

"Will you be my mum?" he asked hopefully. Hermione looked down at the little boy in shock. "Mr. Malfoy could be my dad and you could be my mum. We'll be one big happy family."

"Oh, I don't know," she said, smiling, kindly down at the boy. She saw his face fall. Hermione cursed her weak heart with children. "How about this then? I'll think about it."

Hermione watched as the little boys face lit up. He clapped his hands and ran out of the room. "Dad, she said maybe. She said she has to think about it. Can you believe it? I have a dad and I might have a mum."

Hermione walked out. Instead of finding a smiling Draco she found a confused one. "You asked her what?"

"I asked her if she could be my mum. She said maybe," the little boy said, jumping up and down.

"It's okay," Hermione said, not wanting to get the little boy in trouble. She didn't know how Draco would react to the little boy's dreams.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," she said.

"See," he said, smiling up at Draco. Draco smiled down at him. The little boy turned to Hermione and hugged her around the mid area. "Ms. Hermione can you have dinner with us tonight. Pretty please?"

"Um…" she said, looking up at Draco.

"It would be our honor if you could join us for dinner. After all, you will be helping us later on in the day," he said, smiling at her.

"Please," said the little boy, smiling a heart wrenching smile.

"Okay," she said. The little boy jumped up and ran around the room.

There was a knock on the room. Hermione turned around to see that it was James. He smiled at them as he walked over to them.

"I just came to ask how things were," he said, taking the little boy's clipboard. "Still haven't decided on a name I see."

"Hm," said the little boy thinking. "How about Jonathan or Alex or Scorp. Scorp is a cool name."

"How about Scorpius," Draco offered. The little boy smiled, brightly.

"Sounds perfect," he said. Hermione found this conversation amusing. It wasn't every day that she saw a six year old talk about what his name should be.

"Great," James said writing it down, trying hard to pretend that it wasn't as confusing as it was. "Very well, you Mr. Malfoy, you can take your son now."

"Is there anything else he needs?" Draco asked. The question was not directed towards James, but to Hermione.

"Not besides daily things like food and a home," Hermione said. Draco nodded.

"Thank you," Draco said. He picked Scorpius up into his arms, gave a small nod at James and Hermione, and left the room.

"What we're you doing with him?" James asked as he finished signing a price of paper.

"I was helping him get Scorpius ready. I also do not see how this is any of your business," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

James went up to Hermione and looked down at her. Giving her a charming smile, one she used to melt over, he said. "Let's have dinner tonight."

"James…"

"Please, give us a chance. I moved here. I moved here for you. I want to be with you. You said that we couldn't be together because we were so far away, but I'm here now," he said. Hermione frowned.

"I'm sorry I can't tonight. I have plans already. I really am sorry though," Hermione said. She turned around, took a deep breath, and exited the room.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading this chapter, really means a lot that some of you are still reading._

 _Question of the chapter: If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?_

 _I think I would like to go to Ireland, because not only do they have a cool accent, but the place just seems like a magical wonderland._


	12. Minister of Magic

**A/N:** It's been a while guys, and I am really sorry about that. I just haven't been feeling the story, but now I'm back on track. It's summer vacation now and I hope to write more of this story. Currently writing chapter eleven which I might update Monday or Tuesday, Sunday if we're lucky. Hope you guys like it.

 **Disclaimer:**

I owe none of these characters except for a select few.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Minister of Magic**

It took Hermione a great deal not to go back and scream at James for trying to charm her back into his life. She didn't like thinking what he thought when she had so easily "fallen" for him. He was handsome, no doubt in that. Still Hermione wanted something serious, something that would last her a great deal of time. At the moment, it didn't seem like he wanted that. It felt as if he wanted to get into Hermione's bed sheets and leave in the morning without saying goodbye.

Hermione walked into her office and saw Janet eating a salad at her desk area. "Are you okay? You look like you might throw up," Janet said, taking a bite out of her grilled chicken. Hermione gave her a side glance as she went to her desk.

"I'm doing just fine, Janet," Hermione said, sitting down on her chair and taking a deep breathe, trying to control her temper. "Just that James thinks he can hop back into my life."

"Hermione you have to understand him," Janet said, going to Hermione's desk and sitting in one of the chairs in front of the chair. "If you think about a week ago you guys were going out on dates almost every single day. It's not like he cheated on you or something, you just moved back to London."

Hermione didn't say anything as Janet stood up and walked out of the office. Janet did have a point. She could somewhat see why James was mad. She too might be angry and jealous if he had left to live in another city and started to date someone else right away. Still Hermione, couldn't help but feel the attraction she had for Draco Malfoy, even more his six year old son. Hermione didn't know what to do with her feelings, at least not right now.

Hermione got up from her seat, putting her hands through her coat pockets. She walked down the halls, watching several healers do their job, helping people. It was a pretty calm day compared to other days. Hermione kept talking about her days at Hogwarts, how everything had seemed perfect and safe when it was the total opposite. Her blissful days with Ron and the downfall to those days. Then to finding Janet and James and now coming back to London to her old life, one she had sworn never to come back to. Now there Draco, Draco and Scorpius who seemed to be the only things that could put a smile on her face the past few hours.

She turned a corner and bumped into a body. Opening her eyes, she saw a flash of red hair. For a moment she thought it could be Ron, but no. It was Ginny. "Oh, Hermione, I'm so glad you could make it," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around Hermione, but quickly taking a step back. "Harry is so nervous. It'll honestly be a wave of relief for him, to have you up there with him."

Hermione looked up at her with confusion. Ginny saw the expression on her face and said, " I asked Janet to ask you if you would be willing to talk to the press with Harry today. She said she would tell you."

Hermione was confused. She had just seen Janet a few moments ago and she had not mentioned anything about Harry or the press. "Don't worry about it Hermione. I'll just tell Harry you couldn't make it," Ginny said, turning around and walking towards to, two double doors.

Hermione debated. Should she go. This press conference must be very important if Harry wanted her there. She also knew that if she went, she would be in the front covers of the Daily Prophet and she wanted to avoid that. Hermione followed her gut and walked after Ginny.

"Ginny! Hold up! I'll go, if it makes Harry less nervous I'll go. I know he doesn't get too nervous about this, but if it makes him feel better then so be it," Hermione said. "What's the press conference for anyways?"

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, looked deep into Hermione's eyes and said, "He's running for Minister of Magic."

The idea seemed absurd to Hermione, but looking deep into Ginny's eyes, she could see it was true. It also wasn't her idea, it was all Harry. "But he never, from what I remember, he never showed any liking for the job?"

"It's Kingsley. He's been acting off. He's been skipping meetings, something he usually never did, he's also been trying to take completely over the Order," Ginny said. "Harry has been thinking about it for some time now. The whole scheme with Paris was off. I looked through his papers and nothing made sense. I've seen some things, but the locations were different, it wasn't France it was Ukraine, but I knew better than to point that out."

"But Kingsley of all people?" Hermione was in complete shock at the moment.

"I mean, it's doesn't necessarily need to be betrayal. He could also be imperioused, but you would know. His secretary has been having to notify so many cancellations of meetings as well, the important ones. Things just don't seem to be going so well for Kingsley. Harry just thinks he could be doing better at the moment. It's not about power, you know that of all people.

"Look, Hermione if you don't want to I'm not forcing you to, just know we would be really grateful, especially Harry," Ginny said as she walked through the double doors.

Hermione couldn't believe that Kingsley could be one of the bad guys, after all these years. She didn't think she would see him, of all people, crack under the pressure. Hermione took one of the hardest decisions in her life. She could either keep living her normal life, knowing that she could have helped Harry achieve something that would be good for the community, that may or may not have worked or she could assure that, that plan worked to the greatest result. Taking a deep breath, she followed Ginny through the double doors.

Immediately she found herself in front of a massive crowd. Hermione hadn't known what to expect, but now, she knew it was way much more than just a normal press conference. People from different nationalities seemed to have gathered outside St. Mungo's to witness Harry announce his decision. Hermione walked over to Ginny, who was standing a few feet from Harry, who was standing front of a podium, flashcards in hand, his hands shaking.

Hermione went up to him, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. "Harry…" Hermione began. Harry turned to her and she saw the relief flood into his face.

"I don't think I can do this," he said, his voice shaking. Hermione grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"Harry," Hermione said, looking into his eyes, making sure he was paying attention. "You can do this, I know you can. You of all people have the power and followers to make the Ministry better again. You suspect Kingsley for a reason, you know somehow that this is a good idea.

"I'll be here for you, if you need anything," she said. There it was. Forgiveness. It wasn't necessarily the way she had wanted to forgive them, especially not this fast. Hermione could see how relaxed and relieved Harry had become, upon hearing those words.

She stepped back and stepped back to where Ginny was. A few minutes passed and Harry hadn't started. "What's happening? Why hasn't he started?"

"I'm sorry, I'm late," Hermione heard, Draco says near them. She saw him go up to Harry and embrace him in an assuring hug. "Had to go leave Scorpius with Blaise, for a while, but I'm here."

"Thank you for coming, it really means a lot that you came. You know, especially since you signed Scorpius out of the hospital today," Harry said, looking at Draco. Draco stepped away from Harry and headed over to Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione could see how surprised he was at seeing her there. He gave Ginny and Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek as he made his way over to Hermione's right side. "I didn't know you were going to be here," he said.

"Well, I didn't either, but here I am," Hermione said, giving him a small smile. He smiled back and hey turned to Harry, who had begun to talk.

"Good afternoon," he began. "I want to thank everyone who has come from different nations from all over the world to come and see me give this speech. I want to clarify one thing: Kingsley Shacklebolt is one of the greatest Mnisters of Magic that we have had, in a very long time. I have seen him do his job with extreme passion, one that I have not seen in anyone in a very long time. He cares for the people that work with him, and everyone both witches and magical animals. Still, as I have seen him evolved I have seen him make mistake after mistake. I will not say those mistakes because they are confidential, but I can say that I believe I can make sure the mistakes he made, be solved.

"When I was one year old, my parents were murdered by Tom Riddle. At the age of eleven, I found out I was a wizard. I grew up around Muggles, and I still do things the Muggle. I walk to work every day, I pick up the local newspaper and coffee at a local cafe. At the age of seventeen, I killed Tom Riddle. Amongst his followers there were people who were forced and threatened to do stuff, they didn't want to. I have become extremely close friends with one of those people, one I can call my best mate.

"The war broke each and every one of us in various of forms. Some of us lost friends and family, others lost the way they were. That caused people to act in different ways. Some of us had to go to a psychiatrist to be able to move on. At this moment in my life, almost a decade later, I can say that I am not the seventeen year old boy I was seven years ago. I am married and expecting a child, I lost one of my best friends, but I have regained her, lost a decade year old friendship, but gained one in return, one I hope will last for decades to come. I have learned to take careful and precautious decisions, life changing ones.

"So as I stand before you here on this day. I, Harry James Potter, have decided to run for Minister of Magic."

As if there had been an explosion, she saw several reporters, who had been writing every word Harry had been saying, getting up with their cameraman and beginning to bombard Harry with questions. Several Aurors began to lead Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco off of the stage and back into the hospital. Several people who had heard the speech Harry had given, went up to him and shook his hand.

Hermione led them into her office, where, to their luck, Janet wasn't there. They all sat there for a while, looking at each other without saying a word. "There's no going back now," Ginny said, looking at Harry next to each other. Harry got up and hugged her.

"I know, I just hope this was a good decision," he said, digging his head to the nook of her neck. Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"It will be," Hermione said uncrossing her arms and walking over to the couple, who had separated and began to face her. Without thinking or caring about the consequences she wrapped her hands around Harry's neck. She felt him wrap his arms around her tightly. She closed her eyes and smelled him in. Cinnamon and vanilla, as per the usual. She still remembered how he smelled, after so many years. "I'll be there to make sure everything goes as planned."

Hermione pulled away, smiling brightly at Harry. "Thanks a lot 'Mione, really. You honestly don't know how much this means to me that you were there with me when I announced. Merlin knows how nervous I was talking up there in front of so many people."

"You did extremely well, Harry. You shouldn't be worried about a thing," said a female voice. Everyone turned around to see a blonde woman walking towards them. She seemed to be the same age as them, with blond hair agenda emerald green eyes. She wore a dark green cocktail dress that hugged her figure perfectly.

"Alisa?" Hermione heard Draco ask. She looked at Harry and Ginny, who seemed to be glaring at her, more than anything. Hermione saw Draco run pass her and embrace Alisa in a very welcoming and tight hug. She turned to Ginny, who grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the couple.

Ginny led her to their office, Harry on their heels. As they walked over to her office, Hermione began to get worried. Who was this Alisa girl? Why did Harry and Ginny seem so displeased to see her? Why did Draco seem to be happy? They arrived and not Hermione's office and locked the door behind them, casting a silencing spell on the office.

"Who is she?" Hermione asked, seeing the worried expressions on Ginny's and Harry's face.

"Alisa is technically Draco's ex-girlfriend. After Astoria, Draco was really mad, no one could really talk to him without him snapping back at you. Alisa was there for him both mentally and physically. They had an off and on relationship for a year until she finally called it a quits. She had found someone whom she thought she could spend the rest of her life with. Draco was of course devastated. It was around the time Lucius finally went back to his senses. Draco once more grieved the loss of someone he had learned to care.

"Alisa wasn't entirely the best thing he could have chosen. Pansy had also been chasing him for some time. I think we would have preferred to see Draco with her than with Alisa. She made him do things he wouldn't necessarily do. He wasn't to careless, but with her…" Ginny said, shaking her head. Hermione was confused.

"What did he do?"

"Look, Hermione, it really doesn't matter anymore. He just did certain things you wouldn't do in a... public library, someone else's bathroom, an alley... he just wasn't in his right state of mind," Harry said, shrugging. "All that matters is that he moved on from her, now she's back and we really do hope he doesn't go back to that place, that he wished we oblivated from his mind."

"Was she that bad?" Hermione asked, astonished at what she was hearing.

"Hermione, just don't think too much about it. Harry and I are just worried a bit too much. We shouldn't even have told you," Ginny said, shaking her head and pace back and forth.

"Well, that's too bad now isn't it. Now I'm worried. If you're worried this much about a girl, then it really must be bad," she said.

"Hermione, just forget it, okay?" Harry said, looking at her. "If we think any of it, we'll tell you."

"Very well," Hermione said checking her watch. "I have an hour before my shift ends, I'll see you soon?"

"Of course," Ginny said, a bright smile. Hermione walked out of the office and headed over to the emergency room. Outside of the emergency room, she saw Alisa and Draco talking and laughing. She was a few feet away when Luna walked through the doors.

"Hermione! Thank Merlin you're here. We just had another death eater attack, they're bringing the children in," Luna said.

"What? What happened?" she heard Draco ask. Hermione saw Luna was shaking from head to toe. Hermione went up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and looked straight in the eyes.

"Luna where did they attack?" Hermione asked. Hermione looked at Luna, as she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Luna, it's important you tell me where they attacked? Luna! Where did they attack?"

Hermione didn't want to hear the word that came out of the Luna's voice. There was no going back.

"Hogwarts."

* * *

 **Question:**

What are you're plans this summer vacation?

Hope we're all planning on spending time with friends, reading, and writing some dramione fanfcition ;)


	13. Hogwarts

**A/N:** Hello guys! I'm back finally! So here I am, giving you yet another chapter here in this story, I know it's been a while, but I have been writing another story. It would be wonderful if you guys could check it out, it is Dramione as well, and I'm really enjoying writing it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters except for apparently Alisa, Janet, and James. Huh...cool.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Hogwarts**

"Lovegood, Potter. Follow me," Hermione said, as she tied her hair up into a ponytail. She hadn't been at Hogwarts since the reopening of it, when it had been established once more in it's glory. Every single hole had been covered up, new dorms had been added, and McGonagall had become Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Now it lay once more in ruins. Hermione, never in a million year, thought that Hogwarts would become a war zone,again. She had thought that people had learned from their mistakes a decade ago, but no. They had continued to try to kill each other, leading to several innocent children dead.

Several bodies laid on the ground, covered by white plastic bags. Hermione could see the pale faces of both women as they walked through the halls of Hogwarts. The Great Hall had once again become a place where bodies and wounded people ended up in. "Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked, making sure everything was alright with her.

"Um...yes I am. Just shocked? Who would do this?" she asked, covering her mouth when they stopped dead in their tracks. A body hung above them, tied by its feet, writing on his chest, with his own blood.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked, squinting in the dark. Hermione moved closer to the body. _Potter. Granger. Malfoy._

"Potter. Granger. Malfoy," Hermione said reading the words out. She felt every single cell in her body go into panic mode. What did this mean? Where they after her again? Was her life in danger? Was Harry's and Draco's life in danger?

Hermione turned to see Ginny as she became pale and fell into Luna's arms. "Shit, get her to the Great Hall, make sure she's okay, I have to go find Harry."

"Okay, just be careful Hermione," Luna said. Hermione could see Luna was honestly worried. She gave her a reassuring smile and ran down the hall, avoiding the dead body, as she passed.

She ran down the halls of Hogwarts. Some were intact, others no so much. She could remember, sometimes, all the years ago, when she had been running down those same halls, hand in hand with Ron, hoping they would cross paths with Harry soon. She shook the memories away, as she passed the Muggle Studies passed by the DADA classroom, the Ravenclaw common room portrait, and the library. She took a deep breathe when she saw Harry and Draco down one of the many halls. As she got closer, she saw that they were cornering a man into a corner.

"He wants her," Hermione heard the man say. "He's crazy...and he wants her...and he will have her."

"Who does he want?" Draco asked, in a completely serious voice.

"You," the man said. The man had been staring straight at Hermione when he said this. Harry and Draco turned to look at her for a fraction of a second.

"What do you mean he wants her?" Draco said, in a deadly voice.

"What else Mr. Malfoy," the man said, smiling wickedly. "He wants to fuck her."

Hermione felt revolted by this choice of words. Harry had grabbed the guy by the his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall. "Who is he? Tell me who is he?"

"He's never revealed his name, son. He goes by the name Monroe. Everyone doubts that, that is his real name, but if we even ask him or doubt him he'll kill us. Kill us," said the man, almost in a crying. He was afraid, afraid of what Monroe would do to him, if he found out that he had talked to them. They all stood in silence for a minute, before Harry took charge.

"I'll take him to the Ministry. Get yourself home, take Hermione and Ginny. I don't want them here, not when there might be more of them," Harry sneered, as he looked around.

"You sure you have him?" Draco asked.

"Draco...Harry. I can't leave. This is my job. Just because someone threatened doesn't mean...look there are children injured here… " Hermione said. Hermione wasn't going to admit that she wasn't feeling all too good now. She was being hunting once more. This was why she had sworn never to come back, she didn't want this. She didn't have a choice anymore, they had their eyes on her. Hermione saw Harry turn around, as he led the man away. "Harry...Luna took Ginny…"

"I'll go for her then," Harry said, looking worried. Hermione didn't know if she should be worried, either way Harry needed to know where Ginny was and with whom she was with.

"Hermione," Draco asked, cautiously knowing that she didn't look too good. "Scorpius wants to see you. Let's go to my house. Either way, they have too many people here. The hospital is basically abandoned. They have enough staff. Right now you need to rest."

"I don't know...maybe...just for a little," she said, as she tumbled into Draco.

"I got you," Draco said, catching her before she fell.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's not every day you find out you're being hunted down again."

"No it's not. Will it make you feel better to know that this is my first time and I'm basically peeing my pants," he said, with a slight chuckle.

Hermione nodded, giggling. "Just a little. Are you sure things will be okay here?"

"Positive. Kingsley has been eyeing Harry since we got here, but if he planned anything there would be people behind Harry one way or another. He is the boy who lived, the chosen one, the savior of the wizarding world," Draco said, trying to act like a little ten year old.

"True, we should go see Scorpius. I don't think he'll be too keen on his dad leaving him for a problem that he doesn't know exist," Hermione said. She didn't know how the mind of a child worked, but she had an idea.

"He's fine. He's with Blaise right now. Scorpius started calling him Uncle Blaise, which drives Blaise nuts, but I think he'll be fine," Draco said. They stopped down an untouched and empty hallway. Draco held his hand out, expecting her to grab it.

Taking a deep breath, she took his hand and they apparated. For a moment, Hermione didn't know where she stood, but looking around at the room, she knew she was in Draco's room. The walls were a dark green color, the curtains were closed at the moment, the bathroom door was opened...it was really nice, much to Hermione's surprise. Everything seemed to have its designated area, nothing seemed out of place.

Hermione turned to see Draco waiting by the door. "Sorry," mumbled Hermione as her cheeks were flooded with a red tint. She saw him smile as they walked out of the room. Without needing any guidance she made her way to the living room.

Hermione didn't know how to react to the scene in front of her. Blaise was holding Scorpius in his hands, looking mad at a blond in front of him. Studying the girl, Hermione realized it was Alisa. "I can' believe he would be so stupid as to adopt a stupid child," she said, her hands on her hips, glaring at Scorpius who was trying to hide from the mean woman in front of him.

"I wouldn't say he was stupid," Hermione said, annoyed at the woman. Scorpius looked to see who it was and his eyes immediately lit up at the sight of both of them.

"Miss Hermione!" Scorpius said, as Blaise let him, down and he ran to them. Hermione bent down and picked him in his arms. "You're here!"

"What is _she_ doing here?" Alisa said, looking at Draco for an explanation.

"Take Scorpius to his room, please," Hermione heard Draco say into her ear. Hermione nodded once and walked away with Scorpius in her arms.

"But…" Scorpius said, with a pout on his lips, looking at Draco. He was worried to leave one of the very few people who cared about him alone with the mean woman.

"Don't worry about him, he's going to make sure the mean woman leaves the house," Hermione assured him, as they entered the room. All the worries that the little boy had in his mind, were gone when he began to explain all of the toys that Blaise had helped him name.

By the time Scorpius finished, he was yawning through the last one, but he was determined to show her all of them. "What time is it?" Hermione asked, when they had finished, as she checked her watch. It was close to ten. "Oh no. Scorpius I think it's time for you to go to sleep."

"Ah man," he said,with a sad voice, even though he yawned after saying so.

"Go on then, go get your pajamas, we're giving you a shower so that you don't smell like the hospital," Hermione said, giving him a small smile. Scorpius smiled brightly at her and running into his bedroom.

Hermione helped Scorpius take a shower. Draco was still in the living room. When she would hear some sort of screaming, she would start asking Scorpius questions, but as she kept asking questions, she found out there weren't many she could ask. After drying him Hermione started to dress him.

"Are they fighting because of me?" Scorpius asked, as they buttoned his pajama top on. Hermione looked up at him and frowned.

"Of course not, sweetheart," Hermione said, assuring Scorpius. "They just had a little misunderstanding. Nothing too big."

"Do you think he'll send me back to those people who wanted to take me to other kids like me?" he asked, in a low voice.

"No, I don't think he will or wants to," Hermione said. "You shouldn't worry about. If he does, I'll be there to make sure he doesn't. That mean woman out there, won't change his mind about you."

"But what if she sends me back when she starts living here? I don't want her to live here," Scorpius said, in a worried tone.

"Who said she was going to move in?" Hermione asked.

"The woman, she was walking around talking to Blaise, who was trying to get me to my room. I think she thought I was Blaise's son, because she wasn't mean until she asked who I was. She kept saying how she was going to change the house," he said, a deep frown on his face.

"Don't worry about anything Scorp, she won't be coming here anytime soon," Hermione heard Draco say behind her.

"Good, because I don't like her," Scorpius said, marching to his bed and lying down. Hermione could see, he was mad at Draco. She smiled, and gave Draco and assuring smile.

"Come on Scorp, aren't you going to say goodnight to Draco?" Hermione asked, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Goodnight Miss Hermione," he said, before pulling the blanket over his head. Hermione turned to Draco. She rolled her eyes and gave him a smile.

"Come on Scorp, he isn't too bad. It isn't his fault that mean woman came here. Uncle Blaise didn't seem too fond of her either did he?" she asked.

"No he didn't. That's why I like him," Scorpius said, under the blanket.

"What if I tell you that you can go sleep at Blaise's after we finish shopping with Hermione, here?" Draco said. Hermione watched as Scorpius popped up from his bed, excited as a five year old can be.

"Really? But won't you be lonely?" he asked, feeling guilty about leaving him alone, when only it was their first week and they were having sleepovers.

"No, I won't be lonely. Hermione will keep me company," Draco said, flashing Hermione a smirk. _He's as arrogant as before_ , she thought looking at him with hatred.

"Really? Miss Hermione you're the best. I wish you were my mum," he said, wrapping his arms around her, basically cutting off her circulation.

"Scorpius, you shouldn't say that to Hermione," Draco said, in a serious voice. He shot Hermione an apologetic voice, which she ignored him.

"Don't worry about Scorpius. We have to see what happens first, okay?" Hermione said. Scorpius nodded and fell back into his bed, yawning.

Hermione watched as the little boy's eyes slowly closed and he was sleep. It didn't seem to have taken him too much time to have fallen asleep. It might have been because he hadn't slept in his own bed in a very long time. She turned to Draco who was already at the door waiting for her. She got up, looking at Scorpius once more before, turning to Draco.

Together they walked into the living room. Hermione had expected to see Blaise Zabini there, but there was no one there. "He left. Luna called him."

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked worried. She wasn't sure if Luna and Ginny had arrived to safety.

"Yes, she just didn't feel safe alone. She hasn't been feeling the safest at the moment, especially since they took her once, they could talk her again, if they wanted," Draco said, a small frown on his lips. Hermione nodded understanding. "I'll take you home, if you'd like?"

"You don't have, you have to stay here with Scorpius, you can't leave him alone in the house, not with everything that is going on. I'll be okay," Hermione assured."I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," he said, she went in for a hug, but he waved, causing her to look confused. She waved and walked over to the fireplace, blushing. He had waved at her and she had gone in for hug. What was wrong with her. Shaking her hand, she flooed herself to her apartment, where Janet was waiting for to ask millions and millions of questions.


	14. A Proposal Made

**It has literally been so long since I've updated this story, and I've been meaning to update, but I have had no inspiration to write anything at all. A few days ago I just had the urge and this is what happened, so here you go. Hopefully you like where this story is going and you don't hate me for it. Anyways hope you enjoyed it.**

 **A/N: I don't own any of these characters except for Janet and James, both whom aren't very much in this chapter, but well. All of these characters belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **A Proposal Made**

"I like the green one better. It suits him better than the blue one. He looks too...Ravenclaw in it," Hermione heard Draco said from the other side of the curtains. She was helping Scorpius into a different outfit; khaki shorts, and a light blue button up shirt.

"We also don't need him looking like a Slytherin," Hermione said, combing Scorpius locks with her fingers, giving him a small smile.

"What's wrong with that? I see no problem in that," he replied. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We don't need him thinking that he _needs_ to be in Slytherin. I think it would be better if he decides in what house he gets to be in. If he's Ravenclaw let him be in Ravenclaw. If he's Hufflepuff, let him be in Hufflepuff. If he's in Gr-"

"And that is where your fun ends, Hermione," he said as they walked out to let him see the outfit. Hermione instantly felt every one's eyes on them as they walked out. Hermione knew what they were thinking, ignoring them she gave Draco a smile.

She had begun to hear whispers, gossip more than anything, that she was dating Draco. Of course, they weren't. She was just trying to help get accustomed to his new job as a father. Clothes shopping for Scorpius, was just one of the many things she was helping him with. She could see an elderly lady, hiding behind a racket of clothes, looking at them.

"What do you think?" she asked. Hermione studied him as he examined Scorpius up and down. Scorpius ran across the store and came back with a white hat on his head and smiled.

"Mione! Mione! Do you like it?" he asked, lifting the hat up to her. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"You look very handsome with it. You should make your dad buy it, I'm sure he won't have a problem with it," Hermione smiled, giving him a look. "Will you?"

"Of course not. Go give it to Marry so she could put it on our tab," he said, ushering him away with a bright smile on his face.

Draco turned back to her, a smile on his face. "I can't begin to express how happy I am that you came. I don't think I could have done this without you. I would have come out with green everything and he would have probably hated the color after a while. I like that there is a diversity of color among his clothes. I know Ginny was supposed to join us as well, but she cancelled last minute."

"Do you know why?"

"She wasn't feeling to good. Morning sickness," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. Hermione scratched the back of her neck. It had been almost completely awkward when Scorpius wasn't there. Ever since the hug, handshake incident, things had became awkward. Hermione almost gasped out in relief when her phone rang in her purse. It was Janet, Hermione debated if she should answer. Taking her chances she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Oh Hermione thank God you answered. Viktor is looking for you, he said it's important. I told him you were in Diagon Alley and that he should look for you there," Janet said. Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course she said that. She looked outside and saw Viktor walking into the store.

"Thanks for the heads up Janet," Hermione said.

"Are you coming over tonight or?"

"Um I don't know Janet, I'll talk to you later," she said, as Viktor got closer to them. He waved at her, his smile immediately disappeared upon seeing Draco next to her. Hermione hung up without saying goodbye.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Draco asked, into her ear. Scorpius came running back and jumped into Hermione's arms without warning.

"Who is he?" he whispered, into her ear. Hermione turned to Scorpius, a small smile on her lips, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay.

"Don't worry. I know him, he's a good friend. I promise," she added to the end when he didn't seem too sure about what she was saying. He nodded and climbed down and headed over to Draco, who didn't seem too pleased to see his rival Quidditch player.

Hermione went up to Viktor and gave him a side hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked, in a surprised voice, faking it. She could see Draco tense up in the corner of her eyes.

"Well I dropped by at your flat. Janet told me you were planning on moving from the flat. I was surprised. Where are you going?" he asked, glaring at Draco.

"I don't know yet. So many things have been happening lately, and I really don't think being with Janet will be the safest thing for her," Hermione said. She had been thinking and thinking about moving. The flat itself was amazing, but it was still too big even with everything that she had Janet had brought from their previous flat. Then there was the situation, in which she had unknowingly gotten herself into. She didn't need Janet getting hurt, because she was somehow involved with her. The more she stayed away from Janet, the better it was for her and her safety.

"It's also not the safest option if it means living alone," Viktor pointed out. She had also considered it, but she knew how to protect herself. She knew that Harry, Ron, and herself wouldn't have survived if she hadn't been reading book upon book on protection and other spells, during the summer after Dumbledore's death.

"I know how to take care of myself," Hermione said. She turned around to see if Draco was there. He wasn't. He was with Marry, a fifty something year old, picking out Scorpius' next outfit.

"Hermione, Harry told me what that man said-"

"That man doesn't know who he's dealing with," Hermione said, crossing her arms. She hated being treated like a victim. "I know how to take care of myself. If you don't remember, I once helped bring Voldemort down. One stupid Death Eater, isn't much of a problem."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing Viktor. I understand that you want to be there and hold my hand, but at the moment all I need is something to distract me.

"Something that doesn't involved someone feeling bad for me. Scorpius has been helping with that right now. Not in the way you think. Draco and I are just friends, I'm not thinking about someone like that right now. I know that isn't what you want to hear, but it's the truth. I just don't think I should be leading you on if you aren't going to be getting anything in return," Hermione said. She saw Viktor's head drop, and a small frown spread on his face. "I really am sorry. But if you do want to look for someone and be in a serious relationship, there is someone back in my flat eating ice cream, watching soap operas. "

Hermione smiled, at the thought of Janet and Viktor together. She didn't know how she felt about it. Viktor has essentially opened her eyes to the feminine side of herself. She never, before him, thought of what boys thought of her. She had always been, in her family, the ugly duckling. She had really frizzy hair, and big teeth. She had a flat chest, until she entered fourth year. The changes her body had gone through during third and fourth year had completely changed her view on girls. She started understanding why Padma and Pavarti, as well as Lavender, asked her to join them on their weekly visits to one of the beauty shops in Hogsmeade.

"I'll think about it," Viktor said, giving her a small smile. He looked back at Draco, who was trying to help Scorpius into a pair of overalls, but miserably failed to do so. "If it really is him, who you know, have feelings for. Don't let some girl steal him away from you. Even if you don't know if you have feelings for him, but are questioning yourself about it, don't let her. It'll just make your life miserable for years to come. Take it from me. A boy who once fell in love with a girl three years younger than him, but never truly told her his feelings and is now single, waiting for the same girl to come back and notice him."

"Oh...Viktor," Hermione said, feeling bad.

"Don't worry about me, Hermione. I made the wrong decision. Don't let some boy bring you down, for wanting to be a famous public image. He doesn't know how hard it is to be famous, for something you earned. You are, or were the golden trio once upon a time. Now, you are all living lives you didn't plan when you were seventeen. He doesn't and never did deserve you. I just hope you choose someone who does. Hopefully he won't hurt you," he said, looking at Draco. Before she got to say something to him, he kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the store.

Hermione took a deep breathe. That had gone way deeper than she thought it would go. She turned back to Draco, who was looking at her weird. She gave him a small smile before walking towards them.

"Everything okay?" he asked, looking after Viktor, who was making his way through a bunch of Prophet reporters, trying to pry details out of him.

Hermione nodded."I think we should leave, before things get even more out of control out there. We don't need Scorpius, to have to go through the trauma of being in the Daily Prophet at age six."

"Good thought. Where are we heading to?"

"Hm...I was thinking something casual. Muggle London perhaps?" she asked, giving him a small, wicked smile.

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded. Hermione smiled, while Scorpius started clapping and smile. They both laughed at his enthusiasm, as they began gathering their belonging and left the shop.

Sitting in front of a six year old, eating chocolate ice cream for the first time, was something Hermione never in a million years thought she would see. Scorpius had somehow devoured the entire thing in four scoops, spreading it all over his cheeks. He was blushing through the chocolate as he looked at both Draco and Hermione apologetically. She could feel Draco chuckling, besides her.

"Oh Scorpius, what are we going to do with you," Hermione said, smiling at him. She could see the relief in his face when she smiled at him. She couldn't even begin to understand the way he began worrying about doing something, and thinking that Draco would go drop him off.

"Dad," he began. "Am I going to go with Uncle Blaise today?"

"I don't know, mate. Aunt Luna hasn't been feeling too well. I think we should stay in today and order pizza. What do you think?" Draco asked.

"I think it's a plan," Scorpius said, clapping his sticking hands.

"I think we should clean those," Hermione said. Draco rolled his eyes and took Scorpius to the bathrooms. Hermione sat there, eating her strawberry ice cream. She didn't hear when the door opened.

The seat next to her became occupied by by none other than Alisa, her blond hair carefully curled over her shoulders. She wore a blue dress that fit her nicely, but the color itself didn't complement her olive skin too nicely. "It's Draco's favorite color. Do you like it?" she said, giving Hermione a teasing smile. She looked over at Hermione in her white jeans and black blouse. Hermione felt underdressed now that Alisa was here.

"Alisa?" she hears Draco ask from behind them. From his tone, Hermione could see that he wasn't too pleased to see her either.

Scorpius climbed into her lap and hid behind her hair as Alisa rolled her eyes. She went up to Draco. "Come on Draco...go give the kid back and we can be together…like old times. Remember-"

"Alisa! I don't need things to be like they used to be before. I'm perfectly fine with the life I'm creating with myself. I don't need to have a spontaneous life, all I need is for Scorpius to be safe and have a good childhood," he said, pushing her softly away as she began tugging at his clothes.

"You're preferring a five year old over me?" she asked, anger clearly expressed on her face. She was becoming red by the minute.

"That _six_ year old will be better for me, than you ever have," Draco said. He picked up Scorpius, grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the ice cream shop and into the reporters of the Daily Prophet.

 **October 31st, 2005**

The next day, Hermione felt as if Alisa had been a meer playful kitten next to the Daily Prophet. On the first page of the Daily Prophet was a picture of Scorpius in one of Draco's arms, his other hand wrapped around Hermione's waist.

 **Malfoy's Love Child?**

 _It seems that Mr. Draco Malfoy has gotten himself into a rather big ordeal. It was nearly ten years ago that Ms. Hermione Granger was accused of being unfaithful to Mr. Ronald Weasley._

 _Could it be that over the past years, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy continued seeing each other after they were caught. It is no secret that Draco Malfoy had problems with his ex-wife, Astoria Greengrass. Could it be that she had found out that Ms. Granger was impregnated with Scorpius._

 _Several people have spoken to us that the couple has been getting together most of the time, Scorpius along with them. From shopping in Diagon Alley to eating ice cream in a muggle ice cream shop, things seem to be going well to our star couple._

 _Could this mean the beginning of a new era? The turning of a new leaf? The beginning of something great and entertaining?_

 _Why don't you tell me?_

 _ **Madison Montoya**_

 _ **Head Reporter for The Daily Prophet**_

"And here I thought me running for Minister of Magic, would make the cover for the next three weeks," Harry said, as he sat next to Ginny on Hermione's bed.

Most of her books were packed away in boxes. Her bed was the only remaining thing built in the room. Janet had left for work in the morning, not saying a word to her on her last day of living together. Hermione knew she was angry at her for leaving, but she preferred for her to be angry than find her dead one day she came home. Janet didn't know how complicated things could get.

Hermione noticed a small article in the corner of the page. "Mr. Jacobs from the Department of Mysteries was found dead by Frederick Howard, his assistant, at 2:29 am in his office."

"Department of Mysteries?" she heard someone say behind her. She turned around and found Draco in the doorway. She wasn't surprised to see him there, she knew sooner or later he would come around.

Hermione gave him a small smile and turned to Harry who looked both anxious at the subject of Department of Mysteries. Hermione didn't know if it was because of Sirius or something else. "If they were in the Department of Mysteries…"

"No! You don't think?" Hermione gasped. Ginny had also caught up and began pacing the room.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"At the end of our fifth year, when we got your father caught...your father, he was after something. It wasn't a coincidence that it was in the Department of Mysteries where they caught him."

"What was he after?" he asked.

"A prophecy, the prophecy where it said that I was going to defeat Voldemort ," Harry said. Hermione and Harry exchanged a knowing look between them. "Can you-"

"Harry...I'm not an auror. I'm a healer, my duty is to heal people not go out and fight," Hermione said. "I'm really sorry, Harry."

"As an Order member would you be willing to?" he asked. Hermione tapped her foot on the floor, thinking about it. She nodded. The Order had been almost a family to her when she was growing up. Unfortunately some of that family was dead and long gone.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"We're going to break into go to the Department of Mysteries," Hermione said. She could see in the confusion in his eyes.

"We were banned from the Department of Mysteries years ago for destroying several prophecies in there," Ginny said, rubbing her belly. "If any of us are caught in there we could be fired...unless we're with a family member or partner in there."

"So you're not breaking in?" he asked.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione watched as Ginny picked up the Daily Prophet and turned it around, the picture of them three in the cover. "Draco could get you in."

"What? Ginny...no," Hermione said, shaking her head. She turned to Draco and saw the same expression on his face. "People are really going to start thinking we're together."

"Would it really be that bad? You're both rather good looking and people would center their eyes on you and forget everything that's going all around them, make them less anxious," Harry said. "A murderer might be on the loose, but it won't be as flashy as the wedding of the year."

"Wedding? Harry you can't honestly be serious about this!" she said, standing up. She expected them to start telling her to forget about it and that they would find another way, but they were dead serious. "You have got to be kidding me!"

She walked out of the room and apparated to her new flat. It was empty, except for the few things that she had already brought over. Her clothes, shoes, and daily essentials were in boxes.

Feeling sickly, she ran into the bathroom and vomited her breakfast into the toilet. She didn't gasp or scream or yell when someone came behind her and held her back as she finished vomiting. Draco was the only one who knew where her new flat was. She closed the toilet and flushed it. She stood up and brushed her teeth and sat next to Draco on the tiled floor.

Hermione hadn't noticed that he had a platinum ring with a gold jewel on it. "My father gave it to me after the battle of hogwarts. I didn't start wearing it until after he started becoming the man he is now. He told me it was to resemble the power and courage the Malfoys had, the loyalty and wisdom they possessed. I didn't understand what any of this words meant until I met Harry and Ginny.

" _They_ helped me become the man I am now. I, never once ass I grew up, knew what it was to have friends to lean on when I needed one. Hermione...you should know I would do anything to help Harry, to help the people of the wizarding community from going bad again."

"But marriage? Draco marriage isn't like the muggle world. Marriage here is a lifetime commitment. A magical bond commitment. In a few years we can't say, we want to go our separate ways," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Are you really risking an entire lifetime for Harry?"

"It wouldn't be for Harry, it isn't for him. It's for the people who don't know what's going on in the world. We would be able to go into the Department of Mysteries by next week and we can find out what those people are looking for. I've been spending more time with you than any other person I know right now, and you don't seem like the worst person to spend the last living moments with, as cliche as that sounds."

Hermione sat there, silently. Thinking. Was it worth it? Was she even asking herself this question? This was obviously worth it, she would be saving millions of lives. She realized...she easily afraid. Afraid of what people would think of her. Tears swelled up in her eyes, how could she be so cowardly. She turned to Draco, the tears gone.

"What do you say?" he said, as he took a black velvet box out of his pocket. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

* * *

 **Hopefully you liked it. I really want to get back into this story and finish between this year and February of next year. Knowing myself, if I really commit to it, it'll be finished by the end of this year.**

 **Question: What have you been up to these past few months?**


	15. A Lie Set

**Okay, hello! Sorry for not posting in like five months. This chapter I started a long time ago, but I never finished till today. I know it seems rushed right now, but after this chapter I'm slowing things down. Hopefully, anyways. Ill probably be posting more frequently on my stories, I really need to get back into writing and finishing one of fanfics is a 2017 goal, I just haven't chosen one yet...oops.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for a select few. They all belong to JK Rowling, my queen._

 **A Lie Set**

* * *

 **** **Tuesday** **November 1, 2005**

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She was used to dressing fancy, she had gone out with James on several dates where her wardrobes was supposed to be formal. This time, she had an extra accessory. The platinum ring, with the sapphire on it, was on her left hand. She had been looking at it constantly since the first time, Draco had put it on.

It was beautiful, and it resembled her, most importantly. It wasn't a big giant diamond like the one she had seen on Blake's hand. It was simple, but beautiful. She wore a dark blue, long sleeved, sheath dress. She was very much comfortable in it, even though it was tighter than most dresses she wore. The heels itself were black, and were pretty high, making her legs look longer than they really were. She had straightened her hair and curled it, into a light waves that fell over her shoulders.

She heard a small knock on the door, she opened it and found Scorpius, in a toddler's suit. His hair was combed nicely, and to her surprise, his shoes were untied. "We were running late, and dad told me to come look for you," he said, as she picked him up and sat him down on the counter, and tied his shoes.

"That was very smart of him," she said, as she finished, and put him down on the ground again.

"You look very beautiful, 'Mione," he said, hugging her around her waist, and looking up at her with shining eyes. "I want my mom to be just like you."

Draco and Hermione, had decided not to tell Scorpius until today, at dinner with Draco's parents. Something Hermione, was nervous about. She had spoken to Draco already, asking him to tell his parents to be apologizing throughout dinner. She didn't need to be reminded of everything she had gone through years ago. She wanted to start off fresh, she wanted to get to know Draco's parents, the parents they are now.

"I think I agree with Scorpius here," Draco said, behind Scorpius in an elegant suit. The top two buttons of his shirt, undone, revealing his toned skin. "I mean his mom looking like you not _my_ mom," he said, upon seeing her confused expression.

"Um...well thanks," Hermione said, passing her hand over her dress, spreading out any wrinkles in it. Her hands were slightly shaking at the thought that she was going to have dinner with the Malfoys.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful," he said, sensing her nervousness. Hermione gave him a small smile. She had only been called beautiful a handful amount of times, never once had one of those been from James. He preferred the words "hot", "good", "smoking." Thinking about their relationship, Hermione noticed, things with James were never really ever going to work. He was just another Ron, wanting attention. Looking at Draco, she could see that he was censer about it.

"Come on 'Mione, we're going to be late," Scorpius said, pulling on her hand. She quickly grabbed her bag from the counter and walked with Scorpius, hand in hand.

Malfoy residence, was nothing like she expected it to. It was a small cottage in the middle of the forest, in the middle of nowhere. Far enough away from any civilization. It was sunset at the moment, making it one hundred times more beautiful than it normally would be. The house itself was more of a cottage than a house. It was small, but big enough for it to be considered a house.

Walking into the house, Hermione didn't know what to expect. Maybe dark cool tones, no it easy exactly the opposite. Walking into the living, she saw a fire had been started in the fireplace. Several books stood in bookshelves in numerous bookshelves surrounding the room. Two large and comfortable-looking sofas surrounded the fire a large space in between them.

"Oh is it 7 already?" she heard Narcissa's voice say from the kitchen.

"Hey mum," Draco called back. A few moments later, Narcissa Malfoy walked into room, in a white dress, hugging her figure rather perfectly. Draco and Narcissa embraced for a few seconds before she pulled away and turned to Hermione and Scorpius.

"And you must be Scorpius," she said, bending down and shaking his little hand.

Scorpius blushed lightly, and smiled up and at her. "Dad says you're my grandma."

"Well, he's correct there," Narcissa said, poking his little nose. Scorpius smiled even bigger, as she said those words. Narcissa stood up and turned to Hermione. "Hermione Granger. Never thought I would see you in this residence."

As she said those words, Hermione didn't feel attacked in any way. Hermione shook Narcissa's hand, smiling. "Couldn't have agreed more Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Narcissa. I'm not too keen on formalities as one might think. Don't bother with Lucius either, he'll just say the same as I did," Narcissa said, giving her a bright smile.

"That I will Ms. Granger," said a low voice. Stepping into the living room came Lucius Malfoy in similar clothes as Draco. Hermione contained her surprise as she saw the changes in the man. He had cut, his once long hair, and had dyed it a brown color.

"Please, call me Hermione," Hermione said. _Stay calm, stay calm_ , she said to herself.

Another thing they had left out, was that Narcissa didn't know that they're relationship was fake. Lucius on the other hand, had been one of the very few to know. Draco had convinced Hermione to let him to Lucius, as he could help get rid of any rumors that might stir up. He wasn't the same Lucius Malfoy anymore, but he still had some of the power he once had. To Hermione's surprise, she felt safe knowing that he would help with the public, even now through everything that they have said about him.

"Why don't we go into the diner, dinner is already set and ready," Narcissa said, giving them all a bright smile.

Everyone followed Narcissa into the dining room. There they all sat down and ate dinner.

Hermione expected for dinner to be quiet, but it was exactly the opposite. The Malfoys were very chatty about their lives, and almost hid nothing from each other. Lucius had been working with a muggle company, and Narcissa had been working on a small project in house decor. Draco on the other hand had been working in Malfoy's Inc and had been practicing for his last Quidditch game, which would be against Viktor's team, apparently.

After dinner they head over to the living room where they sat down, Scorpius in Draco's lap. Narcissa sat next to Hermione while Draco and Scorpius sat on the couch opposite of them. Lucius walked near the wall, looking for something he wanted to show Hermione and Draco.

"It is a very beautiful ring," Narcissa said, as she held Hermione's hand examining the engagement ring. She turned to Draco. "Where did you ever find it? I've never seen something like this. The cut of the jewel, I mean. It's cut to perfection with sharp edges, oh I'd live for something like this."

"I got it personally made, a few days ago," he said, and gave Hermione a small shrug when she gave him a shrug. He made a subtle head nudge towards his father.

"Well I still can't believe that Hermione is going to be part of our family. I didn't believe what the Daily Prophet was saying, until today. I can only say, that I hope that you're both very happy," Narcissa said, giving Hermione a warm side hug. Hermione smiled at the woman, who was soon to be her mother-in-law.

"Aha! I've found it," Lucius exclaimed. He walked over to them, a cup of wine in his left, a white book on his right. "I thought I saw it somewhere. Draco come on."

Draco cautiously laid a sleeping Scorpius down comfortably on the couch and sat down next to Hermione, . Lucius sat down next to Draco as handed him the white book. Narcissa had her small hand on chest, looking at the white book in a majestic manner.

Draco opened the book. The first pages read: _The Wedding of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black_

Draco looked at both of his parents, confused. He turned the page and there was picture. Narcissa was in her night gown, a robe covering her. She had four young ladies standing next to her, they all seemed the same age, they all seemed happy. Narcissa stood in the middle, the one with the brightest smile. Next to her stood...Bellatrix. Hermione didn't know exactly how she was going to react. To her greatest surprisement, she smiled.

It was good to know that Bellatrix had been a good person, a loving sister, before Voldemort. The picture of below was a similar one, but in Lucius's room. He had his best man and everything there. Draco turned to the page.

All throughout the album there were moving photos of the entire wedding. Of Narcissa getting ready, of her father coming into the room and seeing her. Every single thing that you would imagine at a wedding, it was all there. The decorations, the people. The groom and bride. At the end, Hermione remained speechless.

"Now the question my children…" Lucius began. "You may think I'm pushing but do you want a wedding like this? Have you set a date?"

Hermione turned to Draco. Hermione since a very young age had imagined how she wanted her wedding. It was nothing simple. She wanted something magical, a day to remember for the rest of her family. Just because she wasn't _in_ love with Draco, didn't mean she couldn't have it. Knowing Narcissa and her personality, Hermione knew she was rooting for a wedding like hers.

The silence in the room said it all. "It's settled then. We'll start planning this week. You'll have to make appearances, make sure you're landing the front pages of the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, the Quibbler. We need to make people want an invitation. People from all over England, Scotland, and Ireland, as well as France and America will be invited. Anyone who is anyone is going to want to be at your wedding," Lucius said, getting up.

Hermione was getting more anxious as the conversation went on. Narcissa rubbed her hand. "Don't worry sweetheart. I've been through what you're going to be through. I'll be there holding your hand, so don't worry. We'll do one step at a time."

"Yes we will, before you leave can I have a word with both of you alone," Lucius said.

"I'll pack some leftovers, so that you can take home," Narcissa said, getting her cue. She got up, giving them all a radiant smile

When Narcissa was gone, Lucius turned to Draco and Hermione. "Now, Hermione, Draco has spoken to me about everything that is happening. I am willing to risk whatever in my power for my family, which now includes you, to safe. I have people in every place, you just have to tell me what you want your story to be. I'll control everything."

"What do you recommend?" Hermione asked. She trusted Lucius. As much as she felt a bit uncomfortable about it, she trusted him. Hermione saw, Draco was surprised at her response as well.

"Well, we can say you and Draco have been seeing each other for some time now, before you came back to London. He's been making lots of trips to France, because of business meetings, we can say you two met sometime between that. I heard you've been going out with a man, we can easily say he was just a friend you spent time with, set him aside. You two made amends and from then on you two can work it out. If you have any worries, make sure to contact me immediately."

Hermione nodded.

Hermione found herself walking down the halls of St Mungo's, walking around carelessly. She was playing around with her engagement ring. They had stayed off the front pages, for now. That would all change tomorrow. Draco and her had planned a dinner for today and their was going to an anonymous tip telling every newspaper and gossip magazine where they were going to be.

"Hermione!" she heard someone say. She looked up and saw Ginny, speed walking towards her. Hermione gave her a small smile as she stopped in front of her.

"So Draco just told us you accepted," Ginny said. She gave out a small gasp, as she grabbed Hermione's hand, where the beautiful engagement ring laid. Hermione still wasn't used to how people reacted to the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful. Draco told us Lucius was helping, I'm so glad. He has so many contacts. He helped me and Harry keep our engagement a secret until after the we were married."

Hermione's eyes widened. She knew he must have some people in the papers, if it wasn't for him Ginny and Harry might have been more stressed out than they should have been. Hermione, herself, was doing the opposite. She never thought she would have a public engagement, but at the moment she didn't mind it. Draco was a good man, she still needed to get to know him, but she was willing to get to know him.

* * *

 **Wednesday November 2, 2005**

Hermione was trying not to scream at the moment. She was crossing her arms, her feet tapping against the floor. It had been an hour. James was late, as per the usual. Hermione had kept up with his childish behavior, how she actually didn't get mad at him after so many times, it was still a mystery to her.

No, she knew the answer. Deep down inside, she had been somewhat infatuated with him at some point. It blinded her, even at the slightest moments. He was handsome, no second thoughts on that. She actually liked him at one point, but towards the end, she didn't even know why she was leading him on.

She could hear him laughing, in the room next to them. She got up from her seat, giving everyone at the table a small apologetic nod. She turned the corner and stopped into the room, where she found James, pressed against a young nurse, maybe a year or two younger than herself. He was kissing her neck as she giggled, his hands were sliding up and down her body.

"James! What in the fucking world are you doing in here!" she harshly whispered at him, trying not to be overheard from the other room.

He pulled away from the nurse, not giving a care in the world. The nurse, on the other hand was blushing bright red,buttoning the top buttons of her robes. She ran out of the small office, rolling her eyes, she turned back to James.

"James, we're holding a meeting right now, and we can't start without you being there," Hermione hissed, she was hiding her ring underneath her other arm.

"Look, Hermione, You made it very clear when you broke up with me that I was single. That entitles me to do whatever I want," he said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "How in the world did this become of our relationship. I need you in the room next door _now_. I can't be bothered by carrying about your life right. The next time I see you doing any of the business in a health center, don't think twice about knowing that I will be reporting you," she said, and walked out.

She walked into the room next door and gave everyone in the room a small smile, calmly. Ginny, Luna, Angelina, Harry, Ron, and Doctor Frederick. They had all been calmed upon. Hermione didn't know why she was being calmed upon here, but she knew Doctor Frederick had asked her to make sure, everyone in the room was here.

James walked in, putting on his white cloak, he was surprised to see everyone there, but sat down next to Ron, who go uncomfortable almost immediately. She turned to Doctor Frederick and gave her a small nod.

"I have called you all here, because I know that these five healers and two aurors are the best of the best. I'm going to need a good protection plan Mr. Potter for this hospital. For twenty five years, this hospital has been my home. We survived the first and second war, but I don't know if St. Mungo's could take a third war. And if all these death eater attacks are surfacing I'm going to need all the help I can get," Doctor Frederick said.

"Doctor Frederick...I don't think I could give you the protection you need. We're talking over five dozen aurors scattered around the campus. Not only is that already impossible, but it would rise the fear in people. We're trying to keep this is as low key as possible," Harry said.

"You mean, you and that secret group. Obviously everyone in this room knows about it with the exception of Healer Sloan. Look," Doctor Frederick said, in a very serious face. "I can be nice about this children, or I can do everything in my power to ruin your chances at ever working at this place."

Everyone in the room was shocked. Hermione was glaring at Doctor Frederick. What in the world. What in the actual fuck had just happened. Hermione stood up took off her coat and put it on the door. Her job was to save lives, but if she was going to be blackmailed into it, she'd rather leave it to other people and let them do it.

She could hear steps behind. She didn't need to turn around to know that they had followed her move.


End file.
